


The Avengers and the Heroes in a Half Shell

by itz_blitz_tyme



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blitz_tyme/pseuds/itz_blitz_tyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D has begun receiving news of something weird in New York of some very unusal mutants. So they send the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D after whatever these mutants are. And eventually have to send The Avengers because the mutants seem a little too much for the Agents. And what do they find? </p><p>Teenage Mutant Turtles that are also Ninja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between Hydra and The Shredder happens........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat tying 2014's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with the brand new one for 2016. I'm going by what I saw from the trailers, so I hope you like it either way. And it takes place after Age of Ultron and I probably won't include Captain America Civil War. As for the involvement of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, I only saw up to Season Two or maybe Three. So forgive me of ignorance of lack of information if I get some things wrong. I'm just including characters.

Grant Ward scowled when he glanced at his watch again. 

The contact was late. 

The meeting was suppose to have started twenty minutes ago. He hated that. He just wanted to see what this contact had to say and then be on his way. He had too much to do. Too much things to plan. 

Agent Phil Coulson to kill and to steal what he believed belonged to him, even if she practically hated him now. 

Two weeks ago, Ward had been plotting a way to kill Coulson and end the S.H.I.E.L.D agency for good, now that Coulson was the Director now. He worked for Hydra and still did. He was their best agent, or at least one of them. And because Hydra wanted to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D, he did too. 

Plus he was promised Skye.....no. Daisy. Ahhh, she would always be his Skye.

Still, things always went wrong and it was him and Hydra that always lost. He just couldn't seem to catch a break. Coulson and his damn team always seemed to get the better of him even when he was a step ahead of them. 

God, it was aggravating. 

And because Ward's plans always failed, he was in a piss mood and he would do anything to beat Coulson at this point. It also didn't help that Hydra wanted him to come up with a plan to destroy the infamous Avengers too. 

Now how the hell was he suppose to do that?!

The answer came two nights ago. 

A messenger came to Ward with a scroll from some guy that ran his secret and not so secret Organization saying he had the answer to his problems. The message said he had a way for Hydra to finally destroy the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. And he wanted to meet him that night. 

Problem was, the asshole was late. 

Or so Ward thought. 

Frustrated and pissed off, Ward glanced at his watch again before shaking his head and standing up from where he sat on storage box. He wasn't going to wait in this warehouse any longer. He had too much to do. 

So turning to leave, Ward started to leave, only to freeze at the sight of a shadow in the shadows. He immediately yanked his gun and pointed it at whoever it was. 

The shadows never even moved or flinched. 

"Who the hell are you?" Ward growled out. 

The shadow remained still for a moment before stepping forward and Ward tensed to see the man. 

It was an Asian man, that Ward could see from beneath the shiny metal helmet that had sharp triple blades on the top. He wore black and purple Gi and pants and on his arms he had twin bladed gauntlets. Sharp spiked shoulder armor could be seen as well as a katana at his side. 

This man was clearly armed and he probably had good enough skills. 

"I am called The Shredder. Partriarch and leader of The Foot Clan. I am the one who summoned you, Agent of Hydra." A deep gutter voice came from behind the metal mask. 

Ward frowned but slowly relaxed but enough to lower his weapon. "The Shredder?" He asked skeptically. "Sounds like a piece of office equipment. You're late then, Shredder." He said finally lowering his gun.

"I am not late. I have been here since before you. Do not mistake your own as mine. You are merely lacking in observation." The strange man growled. 

Ward glared at him but chose not to goad this beastly man into an argument. "What did you want?" He asked darkly. 

Shredder dipped his head before merely tilting his head and another shadow that Ward missed stepped forward, offering files. 

Ward had to admit it but he was surprised. This new one was a woman. A rather beautiful Asian woman, dressed all in black. She, in fact was dressed like a Ninja, with the exception of her mask. She had black hair pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and almond brown eyes. 

However, she walked with such grace that she made no sound on the concret. She was silent. And Ward knew that from experience that she was deadly. Probably ly The Shredder too since he had made no sound with all of that metal he wore. 

Ward frowned as the woman offered him the files but he took them and opened it up. And froze again at the pictures inside. 

"What the hell?" He murmured not bothering to hide his surprise. 

"That is your answer to defeating your......Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. within these creatures', there is a chemical compound that will give you abilities that will help you defeat your enemies." The Shredder spoke. "I offer you this compound. There is information on it inside." 

Ward frowned as he looked through the pictures and then found the information. He just frowned as he read what it said. "Genetically modified compound. Healing abilities? Mutations? What the hell is this?" He murmured. 

"The man who created it calls it mutangen. It is.....an elixir of some sort. It grants you fast acting healing abilities, alters your strength and speed. It can eve mutate your own genetics but the strength is worth it. All you to do is capture these creatures and drain their blood to seperate the mutangen." The Shredder spoke. 

Ward slowly nodded. "Okay. I am now intrigued." He then looked at Shredder. "So you're offering this to me but how do I know it works on humans?" He asked frowning darkly. 

The seventh picture." It was the woman who spoke this time. "Those two belong to us. They were human a week ago." 

Ward frowned and looked and looked startled. "They turned into a rhino and a pig?" He asked skeptically. 

Shredder dipped his head. "They mutated with the mutangen and a strand of DNA of the animals. Without the DNA, you only get the abilities. My two followers mutated as addition of destroying the creatures." He simply said. 

"Okay. I will bite the bait. What's in it for you?" Ward asked suspiciously. 

"My Foot soldiers will assist you in destroying S.H.I.E.L.D, you destroy these creatures after you get the mutangen. Win-Win." The Shredder said thickly. 

Ward nodded again. "What's the catch? Why haven't you done it yourself?" He asked darkly. 

"They are difficult to get to. And even when faced, they are difficult to defeat. They have been mutated but trained in the art of Ninja. They know how to fight well. Their strength is unmatched by ordinary men. They are very intelligent. When you face them, you will find it difficult to fight them. You must overpower them. It will not be easy." Shredder stressed the words. "I have had any of my Foot soldiers defeated by these.....creatures. They will be a challenge for you. But inside their blood is what you seek. I help you destroy your enemies, you help me destroy mine. My two mutants are unaware by these creatures for now. But I will lend them to you to help you in your task to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D." 

Ward smirked as he looked down at the pictures again. "Well, one look at them will definitely have Coulson hesistating, that's for sure. Might be what I need to finally put a bullet in his brain." He looked back at Shredder. "All right then. I think we have a deal. But how do you expect to help me with my problem? You've heard of the Avengers, obviously. You already know that it's impossible to kill those bastards, don't you?" 

Shredder chuckled and it was quite the eerie sound to Ward. It made his skin crawl. "Agent Ward," he said eerily. "My Foot are already in position of targeting Anthony Stark. All you need to do," he paused as he leaned closer to Ward who felt the great need to pull away with a shiver but he didn't. And Shredder came so very close that Ward could see his eyes clearly from under that mask. He could see scars under that monstrous helmet. "Is tell them to kill him and they will." 

"Do you know how many people has tried now to kill Tony Stark? It's not easy. He is Ironman after all." Ward said frowning. 

"Not many of those people have been following him for three weeks now, close enough to him to drive in a blade in his chest. And he never even looked at them. My Foot are Ninja, Ward. They are very skilled." Shredder said darkly at him still not moving away. "Tell them to strike and Stark will fall before he even sees the one to kill him. It goes the same for the others. Agents Barton and Romanov have also been followed by my Foot. And they are the best of S.H.I.E.L.D, are they not? Is that not why they are Avengers? They have never noticed my Foot behind them." 

"Last pictures." The woman said in her blank way. 

Ward frowned but looked and stiffened, his eyebrows shooting way up. "Wow. I didn't know Barton was married. And he has two kids?" He said in surprised. 

"His undoing is the death of his family. Take those away, he will be unfocused. And it will be easy to strike him down." Shredder said as he finally pulled away. 

Ward frowned darkly. "I don't like killing children." He said just as darkly. 

Shredder turned slightly away. "No? I didn't think Hydra cared about such weak, useless beings." He said acidly.

Ward shot him a look but he knew Shredder had a point. Hydra did not care about children. The only use that they saw out of children was potential new Agents and foot soldiers for their cause. Otherwise, they had no problem taking such innocent blood. That was the only thing that Ward did not like about his organization. But....if it helped them reach their goals.

"All right then. We have a deal." Ward said glancing at the pictures before looking up. "When do we......start?" 

Shredder and the woman were gone. 

Ward frowned in surprise but then huffed. He should have seen that one coming. The two were supposibly Ninja after all. And Ninja were notorious for just walking away, unheard and unseen. 

"Immediately it is then." Ward said before looking back at the first pictures again. "Well, Mutant Ninja Turtles. Prepare to be bitten by Hydra. This better be worth it." He growled before putting the pictures and information away. 

And then he left to go back to H.Q. 

The Hydra Higher ups was going to love this bit of information.


	2. Something Strange in New York City

"Are you ready to meet your maker?" 

"Only if you are ready to meet yours, Skye." 

Skye narrowed her eyes at her opponent and glowered. She was so ready for this. She was so going to beat her down into the ground that she would be spitting up carpet. "I am so ready to beat you, you have no idea how victory is going to taste, May."

Melinda May narrowed her eyes right back and shifted. "You are overzealous, Skye and that can get you killed. Instead of bragging, show your hand." She said seriously. 

Skye smirked and made her move. She lunged forward and slapped the cards down on the table. "Hah! Straight flush! I win!" She cheered as she threw her hands into the air and bounced in her seat. 

A series of breaths were let out and moans as the other players slapped down their cards. They once again lost to Skye at a hand of Texas Hold 'Em piker. 

Except.......

"Damn it." May hissed before smirking and laid down her hand. "Royal Flush. All Spades. Sorry, Skye. You lose this round."

Skye ' s jaw dropped before she scowled and folded her arms in a pout while everyone else laughed. "I swear, you're cheating somehow! How can you be good at everything?!" She whined. 

"You're good at poker, Skye. But let's face it, you're pokerface needs work." Simmons giggled as she looked back at her clipboard. 

"Whatever. My pokerface is legendary!" Skye continued to whine while Hunter was gathering the cards but was laughed at. 

"All right, team." Suddenly Coulson spoke as he entered the Bus' entertain room, making everyone stiffen and looked at him. He looked pretty serious as he walked up to the table where Skye, May, Hunter and Lincoln were playing Poker. "Who won?" 

There were chortles while Skye pouted and sent May a look. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. May is a notorious Poker player, Skye." Coulson said before shaking his head. "So, we have some news from Headquarters. We might have something in New York. It came from Mister Tony Stark, himself." 

Everyone tensed in surprise as they centered their attention onto him. 

"Stark?! Seriously?!" Skye asked in excitement. 

Coulson nodded. "I got it right from Fury that Stark told him about some rumors that has been going on." He waved at the table and Hunter quickly moved all of the cards off so that he could get to the holographic program. He immediately brought up pictures and news reports. 

"Seems to Stark that some strange things have been happening in New York at night, mostly. The usual night life crimes. Muggings, robberies, the same old stuff." Coulson told them. 

Everyone made a face. "Okay. What's so strange about that? And where do we fit in?" Skye asked skeptically. 

Coulson pointed at her. "That's what I asked. We don't handle things like that. But.....apparentlly, someone tried to kill Stark last night. Almost succeeded." He recieved bewildered looks. "Someone forgot to mention to the assassin that The Avengers have some new members. Jarvis 2.0 did not pick up on this assasin. They were very good at sneaking in. They came pretty close to sticking a blade into Stark. Problem was, Wanda Maximoff was staying at The Stark Tower. She caught a glimpse into the assassin's mind before she sent him flying out the window to fall a thousand feet and turned into red jelly. But he was a part of an organization called The Foot Clan." He explained. 

Everyone else looked confused but Skye and May. They looked stunned. 

"Wait. The Foot Clan?" Lincoln asked frowning. 

"The Foot Clan is a criminal organization just like Hydra, only not so secret but entirely secret." Skye immediately said in a hurried tone. 

"Not secret but not secret? How does that work?" Hunter asked frowning. 

"Everyone in New York knows about The Foot Clan. They kind of comes off as thugs, murderers, theives. They mostly attack in New York but are known to move around. But the problem is, no one knows who The Foot are. There is barely any video footage or pictures on the members. They are like ghosts.....or rather Ninja." Skye told them. "I've heard of them when I was moving around. I was in New York and heard about them. No one sees The Foot but very few. And they always said that The Foot were Ninja." 

"Ninja?" Lincoln asked blankly. 

It was May who nodded, her arms folded. "Ninja. The Foot is an old organization. It goes back to the nineteenth century in Ancient Japan. I've heard of them. They go back very far in the past, to an evil warlord that tried to shove tyranny onto all of Japan." She said seriously. "He razed villages, killed many Japanese people. It was until a warrior stepped up and defeated him, coming up with some kind of cure all to a poison that the tyrant put in all of Japan's rivers and waters. It killed thousands before the warrior came up with the solution. There was a man who heard of that story and tried to come up with the formula. Tried to recreate it. He was on S.H.I.E.L.D's watch list. But we could never find anything on him." 

"Eric Sacks." Coulson said pulling up the file on the man. "A year ago he was arrested for trying to poison the entire city. He was proven to be related to The Foot." 

Fritz and Simmons both ooo'd. 

"Eric Sacks! I've heard of him! He ran one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies! He was an amazing person! It was such a shame he was such a creep!" Simmons said almost awe but also disgust.

"D-d--didn't help that Stark wa-wa-was his.....his.....his..." Fritz paused looking frustrated as he tried to come up with the word. And everyone waited patiently for hi  
I'm to say it. He even clicked his fingers trying to think but then brightened. "Rival!" 

Simmons nodded, smiling. "Yes, his rival. While Sacks Corporation was phenomenal in scientific studies, Stark Industries is better! Eric Sacks probably wanted Mister Stark dead because of their rivalry."

"Well point is, The assasin was a Foot Clan Member. And Wanda Maximoff caught a glimpse of something about mutants in New York." Coulson told them. "We are to investigate this whole ordeal. We have gotten in touch with Professor Charles Xavier and he has refused to tell us about any mutants that are in New York. And I do understand why." 

"Because of the prejudice against mutants that still goes on, right?" May asked looking at him. 

Coulson nodded. "I'm sure that is one thing. But I am also sure it is the fact that its the Government conspiracy about mutant experiments too. While Xavier does trust us because I allowed him to read my mind, he is still hesistant about it. He is going to look into this matter, himself. But...I would like to know what The Foot knows about this mutant or mutants. Why they are interested in them. Because Wanda Maximoff did catch a glimpse of another pressing matter. Not enough details to it but she believes that The Foot has associated their selves with Hydra. She saw Grant Ward in the Ninja ' s mind as well. Hydra might have made a deal with The Foot to assasinating Tony Stark." 

That had everyone edge now and even Skye ' s face steeled with that bit of information. 

Skye stood up immediately. "I'll start looking into any information about it. See if I can't track whatever these mutants are that might sound interesting to Hydra." She said seriously. 

"Daisy." Lincoln started. 

Skye shook her head when she saw everyone staring at her. "No. No, I'm fine with this. If this has to do with Ward, then I am so up for it. I want to help take down Ward." She said her eyes a little hard. "If he has anything to do with this, then I am going to help. No one attacks an Avenger. We all know the story behind Stark. He might be Ironman but he has been through too much shit as it is. Isn't he, like, engaged to his CEO lady friend, Patricia Potts or something?" 

"Pepper Potts and yes. I found he asked her a little while ago." Coulson said, smiling. "And you do have a point, Skye. Tony Stark has been through a lot and now that he is an Avenger, he still has too much against him. He doesn't need this too." 

"I'll prep the Bus for take off and begin immediate flight to New York. We can be there in three hours." May said now standing up.

Coulson nodded as he looked around at the team. "Good. All right, everyone. Prep for observation. Skye, get as much information as you can that seems to be legit and related to this. As soon as we have the information, I want everyone to group up in a team of two and begin looking around the city for any witnesses that might know something about these mutants. We need to find them, find out what their powers are, and why Hydra and The Foot want them. And once we do, we offer them protection, even if it means taking them to the Xavier Institute. I'm sure Xavier and his X-Men can keep these mutants safe." He paused, looking at May. "Do we still have that 1912 De'Oliveiras Madeira wine in the safe?" 

Everyone stared at him but May nodded. 

"We have wine?! You have been holding out on us, Coulson?! No fair!" Hunter pouted. 

Coulson merely smiled. "I need it. And no, not for us. I'm about to the hardest part of this operation." He said starting to turn away to leave. 

"And what's that?" Skye asked making a face. 

Coulson stopped in the door way and looked back at them, raising his eyebrows. "I'm going to go talk to Tony Stark." He simply said before leaving. 

Everyone winced and cringed. 

"Ooh, and they don't know he is still alive, do they?" Skye asked as if pained. 

May shook her head. "Nope. The Avengers still think he is gone. And Lady Sif never told Thor, other wise, he would have came knocking a while ago to see Coulson. Let's face it. He does have the hard job to do. Because they're going to be puss ed when they find out he has been alive these past couple of years." She said before she, too, went to do her job.

Three hours later........  
New York City, Stark Tower

"Jarvis 2.0, run it again." Tony Stark said, his arms folded across his chest and he was staring at the holigraphical screens all around him. 

To say the least, he was not happy about this whole situation. He was pissed, actually. 

And the entire Avengers team were so concerned about it that they all showed up at Avengers Tower as added protection to Tony. They didn't want anyone or anything try it again. And all of them were trying to figure this mystery out.

"Sir, I don't think we will find the answer to this intrusion. We have run the security scans 245 times now. The assasin simply appeared out the shadows and attacked you." The bland voice of the A.I spoke. 

"He's right, Stark. Like it or not, we're not finding the answer here." Captain Steve Rogers said as he sat against a consol. "And the only way of finding out how is already dead." 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown him out the window. It's my fault we are facing this problem." Wanda Maximoff said regretfully. 

Sighing, Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was frustrated and pissed off. "You saved my life, Scarlet. So it's not your fault. I still want to know how the guy got past all of my high tech, severely sensitive and blankly sarcastic security system and not be seen at all."

"Maybe I can help with finding that solution." Suddenly someone spoke up. 

Everyone but Wanda Maximoff and Vision jumped at the sound of the voice and jerked around. She already saw him coming and had seen he was no threat. And not a lot startled Vision. 

And jaws dropped in shock. 

"Hi. I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do." Coulson said as he stood in the door way with Agent May. 

Everyone just stared. 

"So you're telling us that you've been alive all this time?! And you are now the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D?!" Barton asked bewildered after Coulson just finished explaining his miraculous recovery. 

Coulson poured more wine into glasses for everyone. "Well, technically, I was dead. The T.A.H.I.T.I program is what brought me back, even when I told Fury it was a stupid idea to keep using it because of the side affects. But here I am." He told them. 

"And Sif didn't me you were alive. That is, what you humans would say, not cool." Thor said very put out that he didn't know. 

Coulson looked at him smiling faintly. "To be fair, I asked her not to tell you, big guy. I wanted to explain it myself. I am sorry it took so long to let you know. But me and team had a lot of problems we were dealing with. Hydra for one." He paused before taking a sip of his wine. "And now The Foot Clan." 

Everyone frowned but it was Tony who frowned the deepest. 

"Who are they?" Natasha Romanov asked sitting back though sneaking peaks at May, who was completely relaxed in her blank state. 

"Nonexistent Ninja thugs that were whips of smoke until now. They are very much a secret like Hydra is. But more out there. No one ever sees them and sees them coming." Coulson said leaning against the counter. "I have my team looking g for them and the mutants that The Foot and now Hydra seems to be interested in." 

"I've heard of them." Tony spoke up. "They show up once in a while but Eric Sacks is the only confirmed member of the Clan, some kind of apprentice of a ghost leader that some had dubbed The Shredder. No one has ever seen that guy, with the exception of him falling out of the sky a year ago. He was suppose to be dead." He said frowning. "But his body went missing the night he was checked into the morgue." 

"The Shredder? That's kind of scary." Barton said. 

"Point is, there is a loud protester on The Foot. Someone who has claimed they have been up close and personal with The Shredder." Tony spoke up from where he had been sitting. "The daughter of a scientist who worked with Sacks. Her name is April O'Neal. She used to be a reporter for Channel Six news." 

"Used to be?" May asked. 

Tony nodded as he shifted. "She hasn't been on the news for a while now. I heard she got fired for spreading some really wild stories. Don't know what they were though. You'll have to ask her old boss. Bernadette Thompson."

Coulson nodded before tilting his head and raising his arm close to his face. "Skye, Lincoln, check out Channel Six news station. Talk to Bernadette Thompson about an April O'Neal. And pull up her file and find out what you can about her and let me know where we can find her."

"Actually why don't you just ask Jarvis 2.0, Coulson?" Tony asked impatiently. 

Coulson graced and raised his arm. "Belay that order, Skye. Stand by." He said before smirking at Tony. "Sorry, habits die hard." 

"Onviously." Tony said blankly. "Javis 2.0, relay a call to Bernadette Thompson at Channel Six news." 

"Right on it, sir." Came the A.I's voice.

It took only a moment before a dialing tone picked up in the room and everyone waited for just a moment. 

And then someone answered. 

"Hello, this is Bernadette Thompson of Channel Six news." Came an obvious black woman's voice. 

Tony straightened a little before glancing at Coulson. "Hey there. Tony Stark here. I need some information from you." He stated. 

There was a blank pause as the surprise was clear before the woman gasped. "No way. This is not Tony Stark!!" She burst out in disbelief and excitement. 

"Are up at your computer?" Tony asked blankly. 

"Uh......yeah. Actually I......" The woman was saying. 

Tony nodded sharply. "Jay, connect with her computer and webcam. We're gonna talk to her face to face." He said impatiently. 

It took only a second and very bewildered and excited black woman was looking at Tony and the Avengers. "Oh, my god! It is you! Oh, oh, oh! And the Avengers! Can I get an interview with you all?!" 

There were a few sighs but then Tony motioned to Coulson. "Coulson, go ahead." He said blankly and stepped back. 

Coulson nodded and stepped forward. "Ms Bernadette, My name is Agent Coulson, an Agent with the Government. I gave a few questions that need to be answered right away. It's very important and might deal with a national security risk." That seemed to get her attention. "I need information on an old employee of yours, April O'Neal." 

Bernadette Thompson blinked but leaned forward. "O'Neal? Did she do something wrong? Can I get a....." she was saying. 

"Ma'am, this is very important and it's very delicate. It cannot become a story for you to put out." Coulson interupted seriously and the Avengers were surprised by how stern he sounded. "Now I do need that information and we can try and arrange an interview with the Avengers. But as long as it doesn't involve with what we are about to talk about. There may be some lives at stake." He motioned to Tony, who frowned. "Stark ' s for one. This does not get out and if it does, I will guarantee you that there will be consequences. There was an assassination attempt on Tony Stark last night and we believe that April O'Neal might know who did it or something about it. Your information can help us. Do I make myself clear?" 

Bernadette Thompson grew serious before she folded her hands together and nodded. She was all business like now. Gone was her excitement and awe and she became professional. "All right. What do you need to know?" She asked frowning. 

Coulson nodded as he ignored the impressed looks he was getting. "All right. We have information that Miss O'Neal was doing reports on the organization called The Foot. Can you confirm that?" He asked. 

Bernadette Thompson made a face but shook her head. "She was trying to. I didn't hire her for that kind of news. She is a pretty face. A really pretty girl. I hired her to do morning news. Festivals, food cook outs, the simple stuff. And she kept sticking her nose into the things that she wasn't cut out for. The whole Foot thing for one. I didn't want her doing that kind of news because it was dangerous for a girl like her! And yet she kept trying to!" She said ranting just a little bit. 

Coulson shared a glance with everyone else in the room. He felt like they were on the right track. "Did she find anything on The Foot with her unpermissioned endeavors?" He asked seriously. 

Bernadette Thompson snorted and leaned back. "No, she didn't. She claimed she did. But she never had proof. She had no pictures, no video evidence. And get this, she said saw The Foot before. And that there was vigilantes fighting against them." She stated. 

"Vigilantes?" Coulson said now feeling a spark of excitements. "What did she say about these vigilantes?" 

Bernadette Thompson snorted again, now looking like she was going to just laugh her head right off. "She said she saw them as four, six foot tall, huge and muscular turtles." She stated. 

Everything that Coulson and the Avengers felt about the whole ordeal came to a screeching halt. 

"I'm sorry. What?" Coulson asked now blankly. 

Bernadette Thompson nodded sarcastically. "Yeah. The reason why I fired her. She came up with this amazing but crazy story about how the Vigilantes fighting The Foot Clan were turtles. That is just ridiculous! Insane! Oh! And she claimed they were Ninjas and knew Karate! So, I booted her right out the door!" She said impatiently. 

Coulson was loss for words. He tried to find something but he just couldn't. He even turned towards the others to see what they had to say and even The Avengers looked dumbstruck. Some of them even shrugged. 

Shaking his head and raising his eyebrows, Coulson turned back to the holoform of Bernadette Thompson. "Thank you. That is all we needed to know. We will be in touch with you later." He said nodding to Tony. 

"Jarvis, just hang up." Tony said blankly. 

And the A.I. did before Bernadette Thompson could even get another word in. 

"Okay, turtles? Six foot tall, Ninja Turtles? Okay. That really is insane." Natasha said her eyebrows raised. 

"Thor," Coulson paused looking at the God of Thunder. "Is there any aliens, or rather other world beings that are Turtles?" 

"Don't tell me you actually believe that, Coulson." Clint Barton said a little smartly. 

Coulson shook his head, sucking in a deep breath. "You know what? I'm actually not going to be surprised if it is true. After everything we all have seen now, it probably is true." He said tiredly. 

Thor shook his head as he straightened. "I will go back to As gard and find out anything about it. I've never heard such a ridiculous story before but... it could be possible. There are some things that not even we, Asgardians, knew about. I will find out, Son of Coal." He stated. 

Coulson sighed but nodded thankfully as he looked back at everyone. "I will have my team find out and I will immediately inform all of you of what we find." He stated wearily and May joined him. 

"What, that's it? You're not staying to visit or anything?" Steve Rogers asked a little put out about him leaving. 

Smiling faintly at him, Coulson nodded. "This might take a while to uncover. I highly doubt we will find the answers right off. Plus my team would really love to meet all of you." 

"Plus it would be interesting to see Skye and Lincoln face off with some of them in a sparring match." May said slyly and even Coulson grinned. 

That even brought a few smiles out. 

"Something we should know about?" Barton asked smiling. 

Coulson and May spared a grin at each other. "Well.....we will let you find out yourselves in a sparring match. Let's just say that Skye and Lincoln both have.....some unusual powers." He said. 

"I think I will like Skye." Wanda Maximoff immediately said smiling slyly. 

Coulson grinned as he looked over at her. "You're reading my mind, aren't you?" He asked accusingly. 

Wanda just smiled with a shrug. "I cannot always turn it off. Plus, you kind of thought a little loud with the thought of Skye. You are very fond of her. You care about her like a father to a daughter." She said. 

Some of the others looked amused and surprised but all smiled and even Coulson smiled warmly. 

"He is. Skye has come a very long way and he taught her mostly of how to be a hero." May said, her own voice warm as she smiled at her companion. "They are close." 

Coulson did look a little embarrassed but couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I think we will like her." Steve Rogers said smiling. "It's good to see you back, Coulson. We.....we've kind of all missed you." 

And no one denied it. Not even Tony Stark. 

Coulson flushed a little but sraightened up a little proudly. "It's good to be back. I promise, we won't leave without a goodbye. We will meet up again before anything else. But right now, I should get back to work. Whatever these......vigilantes are, we need to find them." He grew serious once again. "Whatever they are doesn't matter. We need to find them before Hydra does. They probably are here, right under our nose." 

"Yeah, they tend to do that, don't they?" Tony asked blankly. "We will keep an eye out ourselves. See if we can't find a couple of bad guys."

Steve nodded. "If we find them, we will keep them off your backs. That way you can find whatever these mutants are. Watch out for The Foot too." He stated and everyone nodded. 

Coulson nodded sharply. "Much appreciated. Becareful if you ever run into a Hydra guy called Grant Ward. He doesn't have powers but he is very dangerous. Under May here, and even Natasha and Barton," he spared the two a glance. "He was the Best S.H.I.E.L.D agent." 

"I remember him." Barton said now standing up with Natasha, both looking deadly serious. "He was a cold son of a bitch. A blank slate. Nat and I got him. We find him, we will deal with him." 

Natasha nodded, tossing her red locks back. "He's good as dead if we find him." 

"Be careful." May warned. "He has gotten a lot better since the last time you kicked his ass, Romanov." 

Natasha just nodded. 

And therefore, they left it at that and got to work. Tony even pulled up an entire map of the whole city, pulling up as much security camera systems as he could to keep a look out. 

If Hydra or The Foot were around, they would find them. 

And these......so called six foot turtles if that's what they really were.


	3. The Lead

"Okay, run that by me again, Coulson." Skye said completely bewildered as she and Lincoln were walking down the New York sidewalk. "We are going to ask April O'Neal what?"

-"Apparently, you're going to ask her about four, six foot tall, mutant, ninja turtles, Skye."- Coulson ' s voice came through her Com link. 

Skye stared, dumbfounded straight ahead before she sighed and shook her head. "You know what? I'm not going to even ask. I'm not even going to be surprised that it's true. After all we have seen by now, it's probably true." She said wearily. 

Coulson laughed. -"That's what I said."- he stated. 

Skye smiled but tapped her comlink. "We're coming up to the apartment that you said where we can find April, Coulson. We will let you know what we find out. Skye, out." She said as she and her friend and partner walked up the stairs.

"Mutant turtles? Seriously?" Lincoln asked skeptically. 

"We got powers from alien artifacts. So why not?" Skye asked just as skeptically. She honestly couldn't believe it either. But there was a lot to their world that they didn't know about. So she would believe it. 

It took a good moment to find out where April O'Neal lived but when they did, they headed straight to her apartment and knocked. 

There was no answer. 

So Skye knocked again and again, thinking she might be asleep. 

But she didn't seem to be home. 

"Okay. What now?" Lincoln asked now turning away from the door and looking both ways. 

Skye glanced around before getting into her jacket to get her pick lock set. "We're still going in." She said now getting ready to use it. 

And suddenly, the door opened and she scrambled to put it back. 

There was a small blonde girl there, with a towel on her head and in pajamas. She looked annoyed but straightened when she saw Lincoln. "Oh, hi!" She said perkily. 

Both Skye and Lincoln smiled forcefully. "Hi. Are you April O'Neal?" She asked. 

The girl looked annoyed again. "Huff. No. I'm Trisha. April isn't home right now. She is out doing whatever again. Are you friends of hers?" She asked now putting her hand on her thin waist. 

Skye shrugged. "Kind of. But not really. We are actually Government agents. We came to talk to her about something. Do you know when she will be back?" She asked. 

"Tech, no. She comes and goes. Probably out with her boyfriends or something. I think she might be a cheating whore or something because she seems to have five of them. Ralph, Donny, Mike and Leo, plus her weirdo, perv camera guy, Vince or something. He is always with her. But she is always talking one of the four other guys on her computer." The girl said rolling her eyes. "I know she is really, model like pretty and all but that is no excuse for cheating." 

Skye tilted her head, sensing jealousy in this girl. She believed she could work with that. "Can we go through her stuff?" She asked. 

The girl widened her eyes but stepped back. "Go right ahead. I don't care. I'm trying to move out as it is. Living with her is so stupid. She is completely crazy." She said as she allowed them in. 

"How so?" Lincoln asked curiously as they both stepped into the apartment. 

"I don't know how to even say it. She started showing how crazy she was a year ago when she came in saying how she an actual Foot Clan raid down by the docks. And then she came in two nights after going through the old box of hers. She was crazy. She was saying how something about how they were her pets. I begged my mom to go back home but she kept saying I needed to try it out. She wouldn't let come home. So I gave April another chance. She sort of went back to being normal but she is out all the time and she can't keep a job. She is trying to be a private reporter now because she got fired. But she isn't even helping with rent any more!" 

"Can we see this box?" Skye asked curiously. 

Trish pointed to a room. "It's in April's room. She keeps it in her closet. Not that I would even touch it." She said before heading away, herself, probably to get dressed. 

"Well that was easy." Lincoln said as he followed Skye to April's room. 

They entered it and looked around. The room was normal with the exception of a map of New York on the wall. It looked like she was doing some research. There were marks all over and it seemed like April really was looking for The Foot Clan. 

And she really did have pictures of them. 

There were pictures of heavily clothed and we'll armed men and women that seemed to be doing something. Some pointing guns at people, some kicking innocent people, hurting people. One coming at her in one picture, seeming to have seen her taking the picture. 

But it was that picture that had Skye frown and lean closer. 

In the very corner of the picture, there was a blurred something reaching for the Ninja. It was a hand but....it was green. And had three fingers. It seemed to be reaching over to stop the Ninja from attacking April. 

"Lincoln, look. What do you think?" Skye asked and her friend looked. "That's a hand, right?" 

Lincoln slowly nodded. "Looks like it. But what kind of person has a green, scaled, three finger ed hand?" He asked surprused. 

"A.....turtle, maybe?" Skye said before turning away from the pictures and headed straight for the closet. 

Lincoln shook his head, placing his hands on his waist as he continued looking at the pictures while Skye was sneaking a peek at the so called box. "This is weird, even for our standards, Daisy."

Skye ignored him as she took out the box and took the lid off. She just frowned seeing files, pictures, papers of stuff. She began rifling through them, looking at the pictures first and her eyes grew wider. 

There were close up pictures of turtles in cases with colorful dots on their shells. They were so small, probably just babies at the time. A time stamp on the corner showed it was like sixteen years ago. There was even a rat in the pictures. 

And on each of the cages that held the turtles, there were names. 

Leonardo.

Donatello. 

Michaelangelo. 

And Raphael. 

The rat was named Splinter. 

"Whoa." Skye said before putting the pictures down and looking at the file that said Project Renaissance. "Named after the four greatest artists." She murmured before opening the files and began reading. Her eyes grew wider at what she read. 

"What do you got, Daze?" Lincoln asked finally coming over. 

Skye shook her head as she felt her breath being squeezed out of her. "This is a science experiments performed on these turtles and the rat. This is from Sacks Corporation. They were experiments ting on four baby box turtles. And an old rat. It says here that they were injecting gamma radiation, chemical compounds and genetic alteration chemicals into them. Trying to make them into something weird." She said softly to him. 

Lincoln frowned as he bent down and looked at the pictures. "So....the whole turtle thing might not be as crazy as we thought?" He asked bewildered. 

"I don't know. It says here that there was a fire from a break in by The Foot. They killed the key scientist, Kirby O'Neal, probably her dad, and everything but this stuff was lost. The animals died." Skye said still reading. She looked at Lincoln. "But what if they didn't?" 

Lincoln picked up a small tape and looked at it, frowning. "But how did they get so big then? How did four three inch animals grow into something like six feet? That doesn't make any sense." He said. 

"We gotta let FritzSimmons see these. They can probably figure it out." Skye said gathering up the files and putting them back into the box so she could carry itnout. April O'Neal probably wasn't going to appreciate them stealing it. But if it helped, they would take it. 

Besides, they could give it back later once they figured this out. 

Lincoln nodded as he rose to his feet and turned with Skye, only to freeze. 

A very pissed off looking young woman was there, holding up what looked like pepper spray. She was very, very pretty, indeed. Her eyes very green, a pretty face, but very angry looking. She wore blue jeans, a white shirt under a mustard colored yellow leather jacket. Her hair was dark brown with red highlights. 

"Put. It. Back. Now." The woman said darkly as she glared at them. 

Skye stared with wide eyes but slowly bent down to put the box back into the closet. She saw only from a small glance that Lincoln still had the tape in his hand, which he was slowly sliding up his sleeve to keep hidden from this woman. 

Slowly, she stood back up and looked back at the woman. "I'm taking it that you're April." She said forcing a smile. 

April glared hard at them but did not lower the pepper spray. "Who the hell are you and why are you going through my things?" She asked stonily. 

Skye and Lincoln both raised their hands in surrender to keep this pissed off girl from spraying them in the face. "Hi, April. I'm Skye. This is Lincoln. We're Agents from the Government. We came to talk to you....." she was saying. 

"Leave them alone." April said darkly. 

Skye and Lincoln blinked in surprise. 

Taking a deep breath, April finally lowered her pepper spray and folded her arms. "I heard what you were saying. And I am telling you right now, leave them alone. They don't need your shit. They have come too far and they just want to be left alone." She said seriously. 

Slowly, Skye nodded. "You're talking about the turtles." She said it dawning on her. 

April steeled herself but still glared. "Leave them alone. I am warning you. I will rip you to shreds if you go after them." She said threateningly. 

Skye finally lowered her hands and shifted. "Look, we won't hurt them. We came here because The Foot tried to kill Tony Stark." She said now placing a fist on her waist. 

April now blinked in surprise and she stepped back. "What?" She asked surprised. 

Skye nodded. "We really can't believe this and it doesn't make any sense. But we are just trying them to keep them away from the Foot. They are after them and obviously, you already know that. We don't understand what they are but we can keep them safe. I promise, we won't hurt them." She told her. 

"The last time I trusted someone with them, they nearly died. And I grew up knowing him. I thought he was my dad's friend. He tried to kill them." April said acidly her arms folded. "So why would I trust you? I don't even know you." 

"We work with The Avengers." Skye said before pausing, grimacing. "Sort of. We just want to protect them." 

April shook her head before pointing at the door. "Please leave. And leave them alone. They can take care of their selves." She said stonily. 

Skye and Lincoln glanced at each other but started moving to leave but with April right behind them. 

"April, we can help." Lincoln said as they continued to walk on. 

"Look, you think you can help. But do you really?" April asked darkly. "They want to fit it but they can't. People won't understand about them. Look at what's going on with the whole mutant thing as it is." She said impatiently. "People will take look at them and freak out. They already have people trying to hurt them and all they do is try to protect innocent people. Even under their own feet. People who won't understand and won't accept them." 

Skye smiled, having to admire April's fierce protectiveness of these creatures. She stopped in the hall and faced her. 

And suddenly there was a rumble and the walls shook, making April start and look around wildly. 

"I think I do understand. And yes, this is me doing this." Skye said smiling. 

Lincoln smiled and raised a hand to allow static to run along his fingers. "We both do." 

April stared flabbergasted but she sighed. "Let me talk to them first. Okay? But if they say no, then you will leave them alone. Got that?" She asked impatiently. 

Skye and Lincoln glanced at one another but nodded. "Okay." She said before getting into her pocket and pulling out a pen and piece of paper. She wrote down her cell phone number and offered it to April. "Here is my number. Call me to let me know what they decide. And April?" She paused as April took the number. "The Foot is not the only ones after them. There is going to be some really bad guys coming for them. They tried to kill Tony Stark. And almost did because of these guys. Your guys. They think taking out The Avengers is going to help them get your guys. They want them for something. We are here to stop them from getting them. Watch your back. If anything happens, anyone tries to hurt them or you, if anyone is following you, call me immediately." She finished seriously. 

April frowned but nodded. "I might. But don't underestimate my guys. They are a lot tougher than you think. They can handle a lot." She said still darkly. 

"Not these bad guys. They are just like The Foot. And they will kill you just to get to them." Skye said seriously as she backed towards the door with Lincoln. "Call me." 

And then she and Lincoln left, heading down the hall. 

Immediately, she called for Coulson. "Coulson, get everyone back to Bus. We got a lot to talk about. The Turtles are real. April knows we are onto them and she is being really protective over them. But," She paused glancing at Lincoln who showed her the tape. "We stole a tape that might explain to us what these Turtles are." 

-"Alright. Head back to the Bus. We will look it over then."- came Coulson ' s voice.


	4. The Turtles

"You have got to be kidding me." Hunter said staring with alarm at what they were watching. "They really are Turtles?!" 

Skye shrugged as she kept her eyes fixed on the video footage that was on the tape. "April kind of confirmed it right off. She wants us to leave them alone. But come on. Is Ward going to leave them alone?" She asked sarcastically. 

Coulson shook his head as he watched the footage. "No, he will not. Whatever mutated these turtles is interesting enough. Who knows what he could do with these?" 

The video footage they were watching was of a very young April O'Neal filming everything in a lab. She was showing everything. The baby turtles, the rat, her father and Eric Sacks injecting something into one of the turtles. Some weird green liquid in a container. It showed her feeding the babies pizza, of all things. But they seemed to like it because they kept eating it. 

It was kind of cute and even Simmons awed at the sight. 

Of course they all jumped or flinched when she filmed one of the baby turtles, the red dotted one, breaking the glass of its container from headbutting it. 

"Yeah, a turtle should not be able to do that." Lincoln stated as he grimaced. 

"Those are definitely strong animals. And if Hydra gets their hands on them, there will be trouble." May said seriously. 

"And April said they just wanted to protect innocents?" Coulson asked looking at Skye, who nodded. 

"Yeah. And I think I believe her. Because if they protect people, then the question is why? They probably know that people would react badly to them. They don't owe these people anything. And yet they fight against The Foot Clan." Skye said. 

Coulson slowly nodded as he played the video again when it ended. "So they are very smart then. Probably from their mutation. Because how does one miss four huge turtles fighting against thugs? Where are in God's name are they hiding?" He asked frowning. 

"The sewers." Skye said as it dawned on her. She looked wide eyed at everyone who stared at her. "Where else would you hide six foot turtles? April said that they are protecting innocents right from under people's feet. And no one goes down under the city. Nearly everything is electronic now. That's probably where they live. And they come out at night to fight The Foot." 

Coulson slowly nodded as he immediately up an entire map of New York, streets and sewers and all. He stared at it before nodding. "It's got to be the sewers. It's the only safe place for them. I want to send teams down there to find them. I want to see them, talk to them." 

"Then talk away. We're listening to ya." Came an unfamiliar, very gruff voice. 

Everyone jumped and looked around the control center but didn't see anyone. But they did see that the control panel was lit up. 

"Raph! Shut up!" Came another voice from the speakers. 

Skye was immediately went over and began to type away before her jaw fell and her eyes widened. She spun to look at Coulson. "They've hacked into our system! We didn't even see it!" She hissed. 

Everyone was bewildered. 

Coulson blinked before approaching the control panel. "How did you do that? This S.H.I.E.L.D equipment. No one should be able to do that." He said to them. 

"Simple! Donny can do anything with tech! We're not stupid as you might think, nerd!" Came the first voice again. 

"Raphael, shut up! Shell! We said we would check them out! Not talk to them!" Came the second. 

"Yeah, I wanna know what the shell they want now! Quit telling me what to do, Leo!" 

"Enough!" Now came an older voice, a much older voice. "April has told us of your search for us, Agents. Forgive us if we are but a little.....hesistant about you." 

Coulson found himself actually liking that voice. It sounded kind but wary. And he didn't blame them. "My name is Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. To whom am I talking to?" He asked. 

There was a hum. 

"I will humor you by telling you my name is Splinter. I am the rat from the footage you stole from April, who would very much like that back. It is the only thing she has left of her father. She has no pictures. Only that." The voice said. 

Coulson warmly smiled as he reached over and stopped the footage from playing and took it out. "We will give it back intact." He said softly.

"She will appreciate that. Now, what is your intentions now that you know about us? I must ask for the safety of my sons." Splinter spoke. 

Coulson raised his eyebrows and glanced at his fellow Agents. "Your sons?" He asked curiously. 

"I have taken the turtles as such. I have raised them, even as we mutated. We grew from what we used to be. We have changed much. And when I came across a book of the Ninjutsu arts, I taught them how to fight as warriors. We know we are very strange to this world. It is why we stay hidden." Splinter explained. "We know we will not be accepted to your kind. Only few has. April and her friend, Vernon has accepted us. We have been created by science, Agent Coulson. We do not want to be involved with any more experiments. So forgive me if we are leery of you. But I must know what you want with us." 

Smiling, Coulson spared a glance with his team, who were relaxed and looking impressed with this Splinter. "We do want to understand how you came to be, Splinter." He said turning back. "But we will not experiments on you. Not without your permission. It is very obvious that you are very smart and sentient. The Foot attacked a prestigious man named Tony Stark." Coulson began a new explanation." 

"Ooooh, Tony Stark! That human is like me! A really smart guy into science and tech!" A new voice spoke up. 

"In other words, a total nerd." Came the voice of the called Raph. 

That did make the Agents laugh when they heard the other one whine. They were starting to like all of these creatures already. 

"Who?" Came the four Turtle's voice. 

"Ironman, Mikey! He's Ironman!" Raph growled. 

There was a gasp. "Oh! I wanna meet that guy! Maybe he'll sign my Ironman action figure that someone totally did not steal! Someone lost it!" 

"Shut up, Mikey." Both Leo and Raph said at the same time. 

"Okay, these guys sounds like teenagers." Hunter laughed with Lincoln. 

"Technically, we are." 

That left everyone quiet for a moment. 

"Come again?" May asked blankly. 

"My four sons are teenagers, Agents. They are 17 years old, nearly 18 years old." Splinter said.

All of the Agents stared at the speaker with shocked looks. Even Coulson was surprised. But then Skye gritted her teeth. "They're trying to hurt kids?! Ward is hunting for kids?! Uh-uh! Not happening! Turtles or not! Not happening!" She ranted, the Bus starting to shake a little as her emotions getting out of control. 

"Skye, calm down. We won't let him get to them." Coulson told her calmly. 

"You guys are trying to help us then?" It was Mikey who spoke. "Who's after us besides the idiots who we keep beating up?"

"I think it wise if you explain, Agent Coulson." Splinter spoke still relaxed but with a hint of concern. 

Coulson grabbed a stool and pulled it up. "The Foot, obviously. But now they have help from some really bad guys. Guys you really do not want to face by yourselves. They call their selves Hydra. Basically, it's like this thing you have with The Foot. Only Hydra is a touch of worse. They do have Agents with powers, high tech, weapons of mass destruction. And apparently they just hooked up with The Foot to hunt you down. And they will get you without help from us, or The Avengers."

"Dude! The Avengers?! Like, totally, awesome!" Mikey said and then yelped as it sounded like he got pushed over. 

"I see. And they are very dangerous?" Splinter asked. 

Coulson nodded as if Splinter could see him. "Very dangerous. They have a guy named Grant Ward with them. He used to be one of us. But he was a traitor. A lot of people died because of him. And a lot of people got hurt." He spared Fritz a glance who looked away. 

"Thing is, Ward is someone you don't want to mess with. He doesn't have powers but he is very smart and very deadly." May spoke up. "One little slip up from you, he will get you. And he will hurt you really bad. We came here to find you before he gets to you and to stop him." 

"It's probably the mutagen their after then, Master." Leo spoke up. 

"The what?" Simmons couldn't help asked, her scientific interest picking up. 

"It's what basically made us this. A highly established genetic compound that alters DNA. Even speeds up healing factors, strength alteration, speed, agility." Donny explained. 

"In other words, a weapon for Hydra to get a hold of to create super soldiers for them." May said sharing a glance with Coulson. 

"Splinter, we want to help you keep you safe. But you have to trust us. Will you allow us to take you and your boys into protective custody?" Coulson asked. 

"Tch, are you crazy? No. I'm not going any where near you guys." Raph spoke up.

"I am afraid the answer is no, Agent Coulson." Splinter immediately spoke after Raph, probably having shush ed him. "I appreciate your concern but we do not know you. I know you probably mean well but I would prefer not to trust you right now. We will keep a look out for The Foot and this Hydra threat. But surely you can understand why we will not risk our existence with you?" 

Coulson smiled faintly but slowly nodded as he did understand. "Because we are the government and we are scientists. I get it. And I don't blame you." He straightened. "We will be hanging around the city for awhile until we know it's safe for you, whether you like it or not. Until we make sure Hydra or The Foot is not around. If you change your mind for any reason, you can get a hold of us. We won't come after you. We will leave you alone." He told them. 

"I thank you then. And for any reason we do need help, we will come to you for help." Splinter said before the transmission suddenly cut out. 

Coulson grew serious before looking around at everyone. "We're going after them. Like it or not, they are in danger. I want us to find them, catch them and we will protect them whether they like it or not. We are not going to give The Foot or Ward the chance to get them. They won't like it but hey, they need the protection." He told his team, who all nodded in understanding. 

 

-Down in the sewers-

"You know they will come after you, right?" April spike up from where she sat on the couch. 

Splinter turned towards her, now curling his gnarly fingers around his long hair and whiskers around his mouth. "Yes. They mean well but they will come after us. We are in some way weapons for this Hydra and The Foot. They need to keep weapons out of enemy hands." He stated. 

"So, why don't we let them help us then? I mean, we can take any bad guys but what if that dude is right and this Ward guy is just as bad as Shred-Face?" Michaelangelo asked grabbing a slice of hot pizza. 

"We can't trust 'em, Mikey. They are still science guys. They want to know how we tick." Raphael said as he looked at his younger brother. 

Leonardo nodded as he looked at Splinter. "So what should we do?" He asked. 

Splinter shook his head as he sighed and went to sit down in his lotus position so he could think. "We do as we always do. Continue searching for The Foot and now this Hydra. Be wary of your surroundings, my sons. Do not let anyone get close to you. For now, we pretend nothing has changed. If you run into these Agents, do not let them get close to you either. They seem well but we will not trust them." 

The four brothers nodded. 

April stood up and grabbed a blonde wig she had in her purse. "I'll see if I can't find somethings out too. But remember what I said two weeks ago. Be careful! I told you what I saw in Baxter Stockman ' s lab. The Foot have their own mutants running around looking for you guys." She told them pointing at them. 

The Turtles nodded. 

"You be careful too, April." Leonardo told her as she started to walk away to leave the sewers. 

April just waved a hand over her shoulder. "If some creep touches me, even this Grant Ward guy, he will pepper spray in the face. I got this." She said as she left. 

"Why does it feel like something bad is gonna happen? I can feel it in my shell." Donatello said shuddering. 

"We just need to keep our eyes out, Donny. We'll be fine." Raphael grunted as he went for a pizza slice. 

"It's not us I am worried about, Raph." Donatello said before he and his brothers and his father looked after April.


	5. Turtles and Agents vs Hydra

Coulson had the team out and looking for the turtles and maybe signs of The Foot and Hydra. He wanted to find either one. He did make a call to Avengers Tower to inform the Avengers what they did find out and he didn't blame them for being so surprised on the matter. 

Especially when there were four, six foot, walking, talking, mutant turtles in New York. But he did want them on standby just in case they needed help.

Of course, just going by a hunch, Coulson asked Skye to tail April O'Neal. 

And the hunch was a common knowledge too. They all knew that Ward had no problem using bait to get what he wanted. And The Foot had already used April before to get to the turtles. 

Coulson, nor any of the team, liked the idea that history might repeat itself. 

So the past couple of hours, Skye was following April and keeping an eye on her while the others were out watching for Turtles, The Foot or Hydra. 

So far, there was nothing going on. 

April was just doing normal things the entire time. She had been with a guy that Skye confirmed with Fritz who was the so called camera man and friend, Vernon. They had dinner together and a coffee but it seemed more on friendly terms. Just reading their lips from afar, Skye knew that April told him about the new breech. 

And then April started heading home. 

Skye recognized the path she was taking. She knew she had to be going home. But to make sure she stayed safe, she followed after. 

Except April decided to take an alleyway as a short cut. 

Moving to an alley across the street to keep watch, Skye watched as April walked on, digging around her purse for something when it happened. And it made her tense.

Several figures in black clothes suddenly out of nowhere and surrounded April, who was cringing with her hands outward. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" April had exclaimed as the men went closer to her. 

Skye took a step forward, getting ready to run in, only to halt when she saw someone else striding towards the alleyway and he didn't look like he was one of the men in black. He was dressed in blue jeans, heavy hoodie, short hair and a hockey mask?

"April O'Neal, you will come with us now. The Shredder would like a word with you." Skye could hear one of the men in black said. 

"Heh," April laughed weakly. "This never works out for you. You better stop before you get hurt. I have some really good friends that will take you out." 

"They will join you in the afterlife when Hydra gets them......" The Foot member was saying. 

"Hey!" The new man said as he entered and Skye remained where she was hidden. 

The Foot Clan and April spun around to face him and he pointed what looked like a hockey stick at the. "So I see a unchanged of guys picking on a pretty girl. That ain't happening in my city, dousch bags. Back away from the lady and no one gets hurt." He stated. 

"This not concern you. You will walk away with your life now or we will kill you." The Foot member who had been talking to April said. 

The man in the hockey mask laughed before he shifted. "I'd thought you'd say that. Anyone like sports? I am a hockey player myself." He said not sounding worried at all. 

And The Foot members lunged forward to attack. 

Skye just watched with surprise but in awe as the man started moving. He fought against them pretty with that stick of his. He swung it and slammed it into a Foot members masked face, sending him spinning on his feet and even struck out himself as he landed a good hit into another Foot Clan member's stomach making him double over. 

April was pressed against the wall, watching in shock but her own awe showed as this man literately beat the shit out of the Foot. 

And when one tried to run away, the last one standing, the masked man dropped something that looked like a hockey puck and hit it hard until it slammed into the back of the Ninja ' s head, knocking him out. 

It was over before five minutes were up and Skye silently applauded the masked man. He was good. She had to admit it. 

"Hey!" April said as she stepped back from the wall, approaching the man, who turned to face her. "What's your name?" 

The man lowered his sporty weapon and pushed up the mask to show a very handsome face. "Casey Jones." He said now smiling g at her as he swung the stick upward and slid it into a sports bag he wore onto his back. "And you are?" 

"April. April O'Neal." April said her tone now just a little flirty as she stepped ever so closer to him. "Hi." 

Skye snorted from where she stood, shaking her head. She probably would have done the same thing if it were her. The guy was good looking, that was for sure. 

"Hey. So you okay?" Casey Jones asked now sticking his hands into his back pockets and smiled at April. 

April glanced around at the fallen Foot Members and nodded. "Yeah. Good work kicking thwir asses. Not a lot of people can do that with The Foot Clan." She said pointingly. 

"The Foot Clan, huh?" Casey said now nudging one member with his foot. "These guys must be Grunts then. What did they want with ya? Besides attacking a very pretty girl?" 

April clearly blushed as she dipped her head shyly. She didn't know what to say with that. "Honestly, I have some bad history with them. I make trouble for them." She said smiling at him. 

Grinning, Casey stepped closer to her, obviously flirting. "Huh, I like causing trouble for them too. Wanna have a coffee and we can share stories?" He asked grinning. 

April nodded. 

Suddenly, Skye tensed when she saw it, something came flinging down from the roof tops and slammed into the light pole between April and Casey Jones who both gasped and jerked further apart from each other. 

From where Skye stood, she saw that it was a Ninja weapon. A Sai. 

"Oh, shit." April groaned as she saw it and now looked impatient as she looked up. "Guys, really?!" She shouted upward and even Skye frowned in confusion right with Casey Jones as they looked up. 

As soon as April said it, here they came down, landing hard in between April and Casey Jones, who had grabbed his hockey stick as he backed away with wide eyes. 

And even Skye ' s widened to see the Turtles. 

All four of them. 

They were huge! 

Huge at six feet tall, big in body frames, muscular, wearing junk like clothes and actually wearing pants, all four had masks on their faces. Red, blue, purple and orange. They were even armed with weapons, swords, Nunchuku, bostaff and Sais. 

Skye couldn't believe they were actually right in front of her. And they were impressive looking creatures. 

"Really, guys? Did you really follow me?" April asked impatiently. 

"Hey, we were worried about the new threat. You heard what those agents said, April. This Ward guy sounds bad." It was the blue wearing Turtle as he stared down a shocked Casey Jones. 

"What the hell?!" Casey Jones asked alarmed now slowly relaxing seeing how April wasn't freaking out. "What the hell are these?" 

April huffed now folding her arms and looking at him. "Sorry about them. They are a little too protective over me. Guys, this is Casey Jones. He just saved ass from The Foot. Casey, these are my boys, the Turtles. Leonardo." She motioned to the blue Turtle. "Michaelangelo." The orange. "Donatello." The Purple. "And the really big guy who threw his Sai at us is Raphael. Raph, you could have hit us!" She scolded. 

Raphael snorted as he reached over to fetch his Sai and yanked it out. "Give me some credit, April." He said gruff ly before tilting his head towards the road. 

And even Skye stiffened as she saw him look straight at her. He knew she was there! And seeing the other three glance towards her, they knew too. 

It just a surprise that they hadn't said anything yet. 

"Just one question." Michaelangelo said seriously now turning his attention onto April and Casey, who was frowning still in alarm. "Are you like a thing?" 

Casey blinked and April laughed while the other Turtles rolled their eyes. 

"Shut up, Mikey." Raphael said ad he shoved hos brother away from April and Casey. He looked straight at April. "Did you know you have a tail?" 

April blinked in surprise. "What?" She asked now looking around. 

Skye sighed and started to step forward only to freeze when someone seemed to melt out of the shadows and faced the group who tensed up immediately. 

Grant Ward. 

"Well, well, well. Here I was hoping to just get her, I get exactly what I am really after in the first place." Ward said as he moved closer to them. 

Raphael growled as he took the front with Leonardo while Michaelangelo and Donatello pushed both April and Casey behind them. "Who the shell are you?" He growled. 

Ward smiled coldly as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun, not aiming it yet. "Agent Grant Ward of Hydra." He smiled darkly when the Turtles tensed up and pulled their weapons, looking ready. "I see someone has already warned you about me. Coulson is here, isn't he?" 

"Yeah, he warned us about you, all right." Leonardo said as he raised his swords for the fight he knew that was about to break out. "You better back off, Ward. We are tougher than you." 

Ward smiled acidly. "Did he also warn you that I am always a step ahead of any of my targets?" He asked before he suddenly struck. It was like a whip of lightning speed as he rose his gun and fired. 

The bullet going straight for April, who had screamed and flinched. 

However, it seemed that Raphael had seen where Ward had been aiming because he quickly side stepped and the bullet slammed right into his shoulder, making him yell out in pain as it sank into his muscle, sending blood spilling. 

The others yelled, April screamed and Casey Jones swore as he yanked his hockey stick out.

It was right at that moment more Hydra Agents popped up from the roof tops, carrying what looked like heavily artilliery, which they fired. Only nets shot out and fell on top of all of them. They made of admantium steel and seemed too heavy even for the turtles. Claws from the ends sank deep into the concret and seemed to hook in to keeping them from throwing the nets off. As if that didn't seemed to be enough, sparks of electricity seemed be zapping the Turtles, making them crying out. It looked like April and Casey were both protected from under Michaelangelo and Donatello from the taze nets. But they were on the ground, yelling and cursing and struggling to get the nets off of them, only yelling in alarm and pain as they were zapped. 

And in Raphael ' s case, bleeding. 

Ward snorted as he lowered his gun and slid it away. "You should have listened to Coulson." He said as he stepped forward. 

"Hey, Ward!" 

Ward stiffened, his eyes growing wide as he spun around only to get an empowered fist sent right into his face, sending him flying through the air and rolling across the pavement. 

Skye immediately threw out her hands when the other Hydra Agents rose their guns. She gritted her teeth as she sent waves of energy flying at them, making the buildings shaking violently to throw off their aim. They shouted in alarm as many lost their footing and fell from the roof tops. 

Groaning, Ward climbed to his feet and sent Skye a cold smile. "Well, hello, Skye. Should have guessed you were here too." He said now wiping blood from his lips where Skye cracked it. "You need to leave. Now." 

Skye glared at him as she rose her fists and shifted into a stance. "Not a chance, Ward. You're not getting the Turtles! Not by a long shot! Let them go! Now!" She snapped as the ground vibrated under their own feet. 

Ward shook his head as he grinned at her now starting forward with his own fists balled up. "No. I'm taking them with me. I'm going to drain the mutagen from them and Hydra will take over. You don't need to fight me. You can join me as my queen when I rule the world, Skye." He stated. 

Skye looked at him in disgust as she too moved forward. "You just don't get it, do you?! You fucked up with me when you fucked up Fritz! And now I am going to kill you and free them." She snapped now moving for the attack.

It became a deadly dance of attacks and Skye struck first as Ward came up close to her. She struck out with her palm and slammed him the chin before spinning around on her heel to slam her fist into his side. 

Ward grunted in pain but did not stop from attacking back. He swung around and wrapped his arm her neck, lifting her off her feet to throw her. 

Skye managed to catch herself on a dumpster before kicking out at him as he came at her again, but he managed to catch her leg and punch it hard making her cry out in pain and fury. 

Furious, Skye stabled herself before she threw her hand out towards him, hitting him with her power and sending him staggering back. 

"Using your powers, huh, Skye?! Can't fight without them as usual!" Ward shot at her as he charged at her. 

Glaring at him, Skye stopped using her powers again and went to attack again. She kicked and punched at him with him barely blocking her attacks. 

"See if you can't get it off, Raph!" She barely heard and she merely glanced over to see the Turtles still struggling to get the nets off. 

Dodging a well powered kick from Ward, Skye stretched her hand towards them and send the ground shaking hard and breaking upward to throw a corner of the net off of them. 

It seemed to be enough for the big one to grab and shove hard it off of them. 

And it gave Ward enough time to grab her by the hair and send her crashing hard against the wall with a cry of pain. She collapsed right then and there with blood trailing down her face. 

"You're still not good enough to beat me, Skye." Ward said breathlessly as he moved to stand over her as he took out a gun, which was glowing around the ammo cartiage. 

Skye stiffened as she recognized it as ICER rounds. 

"Well, I did plan on stealing you eventually from Coulson. But I guess I can take you now." Ward said now starting to squeeze the trugfer. 

Suddenly there was heavy thuds of someone running and Ward spun his head to see the big Turtle coming at him fast and furious. He tried to turn quickly to face him but it was not in time. 

Raphael turned only slightly so to slam his side and shell against the man and sending him flying through the air to hit the wall hard. 

Ward yelled in pain as he collapsed to the ground, now bleeding like he made Skye do. 

Skye looked wide eyed up at the big guy as he looked down at her. It wasn't helping that her vision was starting to darken from the slight head trauma she recieved. 

"Raph! Cops! They heard the gun fire! We need to go!" Donatello yelled as he and the others and even April and Casey were running to leave. 

Skye went unconscience after that. 

But Raphael frowned deeply as he looked down at her before shaking his head and swearing under his breath as he swooped down and grabbed her, lifting her up into his big arms. He only grunted in pain from his bleeding arm but did not stop from picking her up. 

And then he turned to run. 

He did pause for only a second to deliver a kick to Ward when he started getting up, groaning and it sent him flying and yelling again. But either way, it knocked him clean out as he crashed into the wall again. 

Moments later, there came the pounding of feet as Coulson, May and the team came running into the alley way only to find several unconscience Hydra members, no Ward and Foot Clan Ninja still out cold from the fights.

And no Skye.


	6. Getting to Know You......

"Are you crazy?! You brought her down here?!"

"Yeah, Leo! I'm crazy! Bat shell looney!" 

"Why did you bring her?! She is one of those Agents!" 

"Oh, I don't know! Because we need more girls down here! There's too many shells butting already so I thought, hmm. Some throw pillows! Some curtains! Some flowers and a girl! Sorry, April, no offense! Like it or not, she saved our shells up there!" 

"All right, guys. Settle down. Leo, he is right. She saved us from getting caught. That guy did catch us off guard, just like that Agent Coulson said he would." April spoke up as she moved over to where Raphael was sitting on the ground next to the couch where he had set down Skye. She winced seeing the blood on her head. "Ooh, she is going to have a major headache when she wakes up. Splinter, can we get some clean water somewhere?" 

Splinter nodded. He hadn't been happy like others that Raphael brought the agent with them but he did see why he had. He knew that if they had left her near that Ward, who knew if he would have woken up before the police had showed up and probably ly hurt her while she was still unconscience. 

So he, without a word, moved over to a mini fridge they had down in their home and got bottles of water and an ice pack out before returning to April and Raphael ' s side. "Donatello, the medic kit we have. Get it, my son. We should banage her head. Stop the bleeding." 

"Raph, turn her a little so I can see the injury." April said as she tried looking through Skye ' s hair for the injury. 

Raphael nodded and started to do so when the whole sewer chamber shook violently as Skye ' s eyes flashed open and she jerked. "Hey! Hey! No collapsing our home, all right? We just finished fixing after the Foot broke it!" He said now removing his hands so not to scare her. 

Skye stared at him with wide eyes before groaning and wincing in pain as she closed her eyes again and dropped back down onto the couch, gripping her head. "Ow." She whined. 

April took the bottles of water from Splinter before uncapping one. "Skye, take a drink of water. Are you feeling dizzy? Like you're going to throw up?" She asked in concern. 

Skye nodded once as she tightened her mouth. "Yep. I have a concussion." She groaned as she just laid there before sniffing and grimacing as her eyes opened again and she looked around. She stiffened when she saw the other Turtles and Splinter before grimacing. She even that Casey Jones was there but he was being quiet while observing everything. "Oh, god. We're in the sewers. I can smell it. It stinks down here." 

There were a few chuckles as some shook their heads. 

"It's not so bad once you get used to it. And we have tried to make it smell better." Michaelangelo said laughing.

"Mmmmm. My head is pounding." Skye said groaning.

April snatched up her purse and dug out a bottle of Advil and took two pills. "I only have Advil, Skye. Here. Raph, help her sit up but be very slow. I also need to see your head, Skye. See how bad it is." She told Skye. 

Skye grimaced but slowly lift herself up with the big Turtle's help. She had to stop because her head was swimming. But once she was up, she threw the pills into her mouth and then took a drink of the water. And then she sat still while April moved to behind her and carefully began pushing past her hair to see the slightly bleeding lump. 

"Okay. Good news is, it looks like the bleeding is stopping. Bad news, we can't wash it just yet. Not down here. I mean we have water bottles you can use." April said as she took the first aid kit from Donatello when he returned with it.

"It's all right. I can live a little longer. I'll just wash up when I get back. Plus have Simmons take a look. What happened? Why did you bring me down here?" Skye asked now looking around at them but did pause to stare at Splinter. 

"Raphael thought it was a good idea." Leonardo said though he was glaring at his larger brother. 

"What, should I really have left her behind so that jerk could finish her off?" Raphael growled sarcastically. "He was getting back up while you guys took off. She saved our shells, so I saved hers by bringing her with us."

"She did." Splinter spoke up before another argument broke out. He even looked right at Skye. "I greatly thank you, Agent Skye. Your Coulson was right. We underestimated Agent Ward. And my sons nearly were caught. But because of you, they did get away. But I must ask, were you following April to catch my sons as well?" 

And that had everyone shut up to listen. 

Skye shook her head as she grimaced. "No. Ward has a bad habit of using people to get what he wants. Coulson had me watch April because of that. But yeah, they were looking for you to catch. But we won't hurt you like The Foot did or Sacks. Coulson has a really strong sense of pride when it comes to heroes. And seeing what you guys did to Shredder the first time round and do, he just wants to keep you guys safe." She told him before wincing as she closed her eyes to keep her head from pounding. 

"What about you? You wanted him to let us go. So why were you going to let us go?" Donatello asked now wiping his glasses and putting them back on his face. 

Skye opened her eyes again, looking serious. "I know what it feels like to be an outsider. Someone who doesn't belong. I was an orphan for a long time, homeless, living in my van until Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D came along. Even in the beginning I didn't fit it. But Coulson found a place for me. My team......they're my family. Ward was.....my family until he turned out to be a Hydra traitor. And nearly killed one of the most innocent people I have ever met, known." 

"Fritz, right?" Casey finally spoke up and everyone glanced at him. "We heard you yell at that dick hole about this Fritz. So what did Ward do to this Fritz?"

Skye shook her head but her eyes darkened. "He nearly killed him. Fritz is one of the most sweetest guys I know. He is a non combatant in our team. He's a science guy." She paused glancing at Donatello. "He doesn't fight unless he really has, had to. Him and his partner, Simmons. They were the smart ones of the group. Are the smart ones. Fritz is still very smart but what Ward did to him......it was too cruel." 

"So what did he do?" Raphael grunted as he remained sitting beside her. 

Skye grew deadly serious at this point. "He locked them in a quarantine container on our airship and dropped them into the ocean with only limited air, no food or water, where they stayed for nearly 12 hours." She said darkly. "And when their air ran out, they had no choice but to try and swim a hundred and fifty feet of water. But with only one oxygen tank that was enough for only one person. Fritz made Simmons use it. And he drowned while she tried to get him up to the surface before his heart stopped completely."

That grew way too serious. 

"Hypothermia, Hypoxia and heart arrhythmia?" Donatello asked seriously. 

Skye looked at him but nodded. 

"What's that?" Michaelangelo asked. 

"Basically brain damage." April said grimly. "He suffered pretty bad. And is still suffering, isn't he?" 

Skye nodded again wincing as she moved too suddenly. "He is still really smart. It just takes him longer to figure things out when he used to be able to do it nearly instantly. He has a hard time talking too. Forgets words he is trying to say and it takes him a while to figure it out. What Ward did to him basically ruined him. And it still hurts all of us to see him trying so hard to get back to normal when he will never be the same Fritz." She told them. 

"What a jerk. No wonder you guys were so worried." Michaelangelo said grimacing. 

"And you loved him, didn't you?" April asked somewhat distant. 

Skye shrugged. "Kind of. I did for a while. Even after he betrayed us. I held onto the hope that he really was a good guy and that he didn't have a choice. That forced to do those things he did. But then the whole thing with Fritz happened and then I woke up." She said seriously. "He did those things to hurt people because he wanted to. I know he still loves me but I really hate him. And I won't let him hurt any more people. Not even you guys. That's why I am asking once my headache goes away, you guys come with me. Let us help you." She told them. 

The four brothers and their rat father glanced at one another then at April. 

April sighed as she shrugged. "Guys, honestly, after seeing what that guy did to you, I don't think we have a choice at this point. He's going to come back swinging." She looked at Skye. "Isn't he?" 

"More than likely." Skye said shifting and wincing. "That's what he does. And if we can figure out that you're down here, he can too. Besides, he is allied with The Foot now." 

"And they do know where we are at. They just haven't come knocking yet." Leonardo said frowning. "Speaking of which, we should probably call the Agents and tell them you're here." 

Skye ' s eyes widened and she looked at them in shock. "You haven't called them yet?!" She yelped now starting to get up only to have April and Raphael stop her. 

"No. Why?" Donatello asked. 

"Ooooh, you better give Coulson a call right now then. Because they are probably ly freaking out right now. And if they think you kidnapped me or something, they are going to be coming down here, pissed off." Skye said seriously. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! It was Raph not us!" Michaelangelo whined pointed at his bigger brother. 

Splinter nodded sharply and looked over at Donatello. "Donatello, place the call now. We do not want to anger Coulson or his agents." He told him. 

Donatello nodded and headed over to his master computer set, which had Skye looking very interested when she noticed. 

"Oooh. Nice set up." 

Donatello couldn't help but smile over his shell at her. "You into computers?" He asked now interested. 

Skye grinned and nodded. "Yep. I'm the techno nerd of our team. A hacker before becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Ever heard of Crimson Tide?" She asked and nearly laughed when Donatello gasped. "Yep! That was me! Me and several others." She then suddenly paused looking as if something hit her. "Wait. You're a hacker......techno nut." And she suddenly laughed. "You're PurpleTurtle!" 

Donatello laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I guess we had a hacker battle once, didn't we?" He said sounding excited and that had the others laugh or roll their eyes or in Raphael ' s case, groaned. 

"Ye-ah! You toasted my laptop once! I had to replace the entire hard drive. You owe me a new computer!" Skye laughed. 

"Okay. I can do that. I'll even add on some special touches so that no one ever hacks your computer. I can put some hidden programs that has some nasty viruses that you can affect another computer but don't worry. It won't destroy your computer or anything. It'll actually protect it and whatever computer system that you want it to." Donatello said grinning. 

Skye nodded with her own grin. 

"Shell. A couple of nerds." Raphael said but was smirking in amusement. 

Skye pointed at him. "Hey, watch it, big guy. I might be a nerd but this nerd can still kick your ass." She said laughing and even others joined in. 

"Pfft. Ri-ight. I'd love to see you to try it." Raphael goaded and Skye laughed, grinning. 

"You're on, big boy! When I'm back to full health, we are going to have a sparring match!" She said laughing. 

"I think Raph can get his ego knocked down a few notches." Leonardo said snickering while Michaelangelo just laughed. 

"I don't know, Leo. We all know how strong he is and he kind of is the strongest out of us. Well, besides me. Im, like, the best." The orange turtle said giggling. 

April looked over at Casey, who also was laughing. "So what do you think of my friends?" She asked him and even everyone even looked over at him as they remembered he was even there. 

Casey just nodded as he folded his arms. "They're cool. I like them. Still a little confused about them but they seem all right. I mean, we got people like The Avengers and even Spiderman and mutants, so why not big, talking turtles. And a rat." He said shrugging. 

"We would very much like it if you did not share this with anyone. We hide because we cannot fit in with your world." Splinter said smiling faintly. 

Skye grimaced but her eyes lit up a little. "You know, maybe you could fit in with some people." And she recieved bewildered looks. "The Avengers are full of what some might consider outcasts. Bruce Banner, for one. The Hulk. He is a science experiment gone wrong. But even he is considered a hero. And people are slowly learning to like and trust mutants because of this guy called Charles Xavier. He runs a mutant school. That's actually where Coulson kind of wants to take you guys. So you can be safe. With other mutants." She said. 

"But we ain't human." Raphael stated making a face. 

April slowly smiled as she caught onto what Skye was saying. And while she was nervous about it, it did make sense. "No. But you are mutant turtles. Human or not, a mutant school would be the place to be for you. And you won't have stay hidden in the sewers any more. You can actually be around people who are considered out casts." She said smiling as she shared a glance with Skye. "I.....I thinks worth a shot, guys. And if it doesn't work out, you can always come back here. This will always be your home." 

The Turtles looked at Splinter, who was rubbing his chin in thoughtfulness. He did look like he was considering it now. If it meant his sons would be safe......

"We will think about it. We just need to think about this kind of development." He finally said after a long time. 

Skye just nodded with a smile. She understood why he was so hesitant about it. And she didn't blame him. That was a pretty big......

"Uh-oh." Donatello suddenly said and everyone stiffened and looked over at him. 

"What?" Leonardo asked warily as he moved over. 

"Uh, um. Ward's back. He is down in the sewers and he's coming towards us. And he's brought some friends this time. He kind of looks mad." Donatello said slumping. 

"Oh, shell." Leonardo said as he looked before turning to look at April. "It's those mutants you told us about, April. And Shredder. They're all coming." 

Skye frowned as she grew stiff. "New mutants? What new mutants?" She asked on alert. 

April looked seriously at her. "I went undercover into this one guy's lab, Baxter Stockman. Shredder was there with two guys. They did something to them and mutated them into a pig and a Rhino. They used some kind of purple mutagen. I told the guys about it and had to bail out when I nearly got caught. But either way, they got mutants like just the Turtles now." 

"And it looks like they're coming right for us." Leonardo said before he turned sharply. "We need to get out of here. We can't fight them down here. It's too unstable down here after the last fight. Plus we can't let April, Casey and Skye get caught up in this." 

"Hey. I can fight." Skye said a little point out. 

Leonardo gave her a dull look. "You have a concussion, Skye. You're hurt. No, you can't. He stated firmly. 

Skye pouted but saw his point. She frowned deeply as she thought about it before nodding. "We need to get up to the streets. If there's going to be a fight, we need to draw them up to the surface. Fight them there. The fight will probably get someone's attention but I think that's what we need to do. We need Coulson and my team to come help." She said now shifting to get up. 

"No offense, but if you haven't noticed, you can fight Ward off. But Shredder and his mutants.....I don't think so. If they are like us, then they will beat you guys." Donatello said. 

Skye smiled as she stood up with Raphael ' s help. "If they are as tough as you think, I say bring we bring tougher guys into the fight. I'm pretty sure The Avengers can take them. And they do know about you. We had to tell them, because it involved with the assassination attempt on Stark. And he is pretty pissed off at The Foot for getting so close. You need help fighting these guys, I can guarantee you, they can help." 

The Turtles stared bewildered before Michaelangelo suddenly giggled. "Heey, we did always want to fight alongside The Avengers, guys. I think that's a totally rad idea." He said. 

It did bring smiles or smirks to their faces. 

Leonardo looked right at Splinter as if asking for permission. "Dad?" 

Slowly Splinter nodded as he too stood up. "I think it wise. We must admit it. If Shredder is entering the fight with his own creations, then we will need the assistance." He stated. 

"All right then. Let's do it." Leonardo said as he looked around his brothers.


	7. Out of the Shadows

It was too quiet as they crept through the shadows, moving along the damp tunnels. They spoke not a word as they moved. 

Truth be told, Ward was pissed. 

He had woken up an hour ago, finding himself dumped on the ground of the warehouse, hurting from that hit that big Turtle did to him. He felt it in his head and side. He had been sure he would have work up in a hospital or the police station or even in S.H.I.E.L.D custody but no. 

The Shredder had apparently been watching him as he tried to capture the turtles, only to get his ass handed to him by Skye and the big Turtle. 

And to humor him, Shredder had rescued him from being arrested him. And once he woke up, Shredder had insulted his pride. Told him he was incompetent. 

That pissed him off. 

If it weren't for the deal that he made with Shredder, Ward would have killed the prick. But he was under orders by Hydra higher ups. Make this partnership work with The Foot. 

So he had no choice. 

So once he woke up, recieved a verbal beating from Shredder, Ward decided to not give the Turtles time to gather their wits, or team up with Coulson. 

The plan was simple. 

Head down to where the Turtles were hiding and ambush them. 

However, once again, things did not go according to plan. 

For once the group entered the sewers, where it was clear where the Turtles lived, they were already gone. 

Ward gritted his teeth, his gun up and ready as he looked around. He took one look at the computers in another room and saw the security system that the Turtles had set up. "They saw us coming." He growled angrily. 

The Shredder growled himself before turning his hidden eyes towards another tunnel in the chambers. It was clear that the Turtles had escaped that way. He growled once before looking sharply at the large two behind him. 

"Rocksteady, Bebop." He growled. "Chase them down and beat them." 

"Heh, heh. With pleasure." The Warthog chuckled before he and the Rhino mutant charged around their boss and ran through the tunnels. 

Without another word, Shredder followed at a steady pace with Ward right behind them.

The sewer lid was lift up and shoved to the side before a large, green and round head with a blue mask peered around before nodding and climbing up the rest into the alley way. It was still quite dark, well after midnight. Probably near dawn by now. 

"All right. It's clear." Leonardo said as he climbed out of the sewers and waited for everyone else to join him. 

First came up Michaelangelo and then Splinter before April and Casey. After them, Donatello, followed by Raphael who had a still kind of hurt Skye piggy back riding him. 

But once they were up, she slid down and staggered from dizziness. She was grateful to the big guy for stabling her with his hand. 

"Okay. I just need to get a hold of Coulson now." Skye said as she looked at her comlink before making a face. It was damaged. "Or......not. Shit. I need to get a hold of him so.....oh, screw it." She then grew serious as if she was thinking hard. 

"What are you doing?" Donatello asked as they moved away from the sewer entrance towards the shadows, just in case someone passed by. 

"Trying to get The Scarlet Witch's attention." Skye answered as she tried calling out with her mind. She was trying to think of screams and sending them out like a telepathy would, even if she didn't have the power. "Problem is, it might not work." 

"Who?" Raphael asked frowning. 

Skye groaned as it just hurt her head more than ever and she stopped. "The Scarlet Witch. Her name is Wanda Maximoff. She is a new Avenger and she is a very strong telepath. Plus she has some other weird powers." She said before shaking her head. 

Suddenly there were loud thuds from the sewer and everyone e jumped as they heard shouting. They immediately backed away as they heard something coming up. 

"Uh, I think they caught up to us, dudes." Michaelangelo said as he and his brothers pulled their weapons out. 

Skye frowned as she stayed close to Raphael only to see something. Her eyes widened when she saw dried blood on his bicep and saw that he was still hurt. "Oh my god, Raphael. You didn't get that taken care of?!" She asked touching his arm. 

Raphael merely glanced at his bleeding arm and shook his head. "No. Didn't have time." He grunted. 

"Plus he is a big baby and doesn't let anyone touch him when he's hurt. He wouldn't let us take the bullet out." Donatello said as he held up his bostaff. He got growled at by his bigger brother.

Skye scoffed before she slapped Raphael ' s arm from the other side where he wasn't hurt. It still made him yelp as he glared at her. "Oh, shut up. You got to get that bullet out before it makes things worse." She scolded before sending a sharp pulse directly into his strong arm, making him yell out in pain. It was enough to just send the bullet still in him be pushed right out and fall to the pavement. 

"Ow, ow, ow." Raphael said bending over and holding his arm. 

Skye shook her head as she took off her jacket and then peeled off her t-shirt to rip up, and yet make some of the others stiffen. She ignored them as she just stood there in a tank top as she began ripping up her shirt and then wrapped the pieces around Raphael ' s arm to hold the fresh bleeding. 

"Ow! Watch it! That hurts!" Raphael growled down at her as she tightened the make shift bandage.

But once again Skye slapped his arm, only lower so not to hurt him more. "Oh, shut up, you baby." She growled back at him. 

THUD!

Skye and the others stiffened and looked to see that they were no longer alone.

A huge Rhino and a Warthog had just finished climbing g up to join them on the streets. The horned mutant even scrapped his foot against the ground as if he was going to charge while the Warthog snorted and snarled at them. Both of them were huge, maybe even a little bigger than the Turtles. And strangely, they had black leather vests on and actual pants.

"Whoa." Skye had to say as she gaped at these two. She then made a face as she eyed the Warthog. He had a purple Mohawk and beard, and sunglasses on top of his head. "Is his hair really purple?" 

"Dude, bringing back the mohawk! Good for you!" Michaelangelo had to put in his jibe. 

"Kind of looks stupid." Casey had to add making a face.

The Warthog suddenly laughed sarcastically as he flattened his hair straight up. "Ho-ho. Making jokes now, huh?!" He shot back before he flipped his shades back down over his squint eyes and charged right with the Rhino. 

April, Casey and Skye shouted in surprise as they scattered, only Skye fell as she lost her balance and went down hard. She yelped as she covered her head, ready to get stampede by the Rhino as he went straight for Raphael. 

However, Raphael quickly stepped over her to intercept and slammed directly into the slightly larger mutant. He began throwing punches as the Rhino lift him straight up and nearly stepped on Skye in the process. 

But a long whip like tail suddenly wrapped around her waist and yanked her out of the way as the Rhino stormed past with Raphael and slammed him down onto the ground. 

Skye barely made a glance at Splinter, nodding her thanks as he took to guarding April and Casey as his sons took on the other two. 

The Turtles began attacking back as they were being Pou ded by both others. But they were holding up just fine. It surely didn't help when Casey lunged past Splinter with his hockey stick and slammed it against the Rhino ' s back as the bigger guy was slamming Raphael repeated against the ground. 

Snarling, the Rhino turned his eyes onto him next. 

Casey grimaced as he immediately backed away. "Oooh, bad idea!" He yelped before turning and started to run when the Rhino roared and charged after him. 

"Casey!" April gasped as she stood with Splinter. 

Casey just ran as fast as he could out of the alleyway. "Don't worry! I got this! Get The Avengers!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran being chased. 

Suddenly there was a cock of a gun and April turned with a jerk along with Splinter to gasp. 

"Well, well. Party time. And you didn't even invite me." Ward said as he aimed his gun. 

Shredder stood beside him. "I have the rat." He growled now moving forward. "You just shoot the woman." 

Splinter pushed April behind him as he slowly began moving towards Shredder, ready for a new round against him. 

Ward just nodded as he aimed his gun. "Sorry, O'Neal. It isn't personal." He said starting to squeeze the trigger when he froze as Skye stepped in between them. He scoffed and lowered the gun. "Are we really going to do this again, Skye?" He asked impatiently. 

Skye just shifted into a stance, her face cold but grimacing in pain from her still aching head. "You bet, Ward. I'm not going to let you hurt her or them." She said coldly. 

Ward just shook his head as he slid his gun away and shifted into his own stance. "Skye, I do not want to hurt you." He said darkly. 

"You already did." Skye said coldly as she readied herself. 

Ward just shook his head before charging at Skye. He knew she was still hurting from their last fight but she wasn't giving him much of a choice. She was just going to keep trying to stop him. 

April, however, took matters, into her own hands. She quickly backed away, looking to see that all four brothers were still fighting with the Warthog and even joining in with their father to fighting Shredder. She knew it wasn't going to last very long. Things would get very messy soon if she didn't get help. 

Digging into her pocket, she yanked out her phone and called Vernon on speed dial. 

-"Hello?"- she heard Vernon. 

"Vernon, it's me! I need your help!" April had to yell into her phone. 

-"April? Hey! What's going on?! What's that noise?!"- Vernon had to yell as he heard the crashes and shouts. 

April plugged her ear and kept backing away as the fights drew closer. "Vernon! The guys are being attacked! The Foot are here! Shredder is here! I need you to call Tony Stark now! He knows about the guys! We need help!" She shouted before gasping as a large hand suddenly wrapped around her phone and yanked it away. She gasped as she found herself facing a Foot Clan member, or several. "Vernon! Call Stark!" She added in a scream as she immediately turned to run as they chased her. 

The Foot member threw down the phone and slammed his foot against it, breaking it. 

Skye gasped in pain as Ward threw her against the wall and had her pinned there. She tried so hard to struggle against him but he had her. 

"Skye, we don't have to fight!" Join me!" Ward yelled as he held her firmly against the wall. 

Skye gritted her teeth as she tried to shove him off of her. "Never, Ward! I will never join you!" She snapped now kicking off hard to throw them both back. 

Ward struggled to keep her locked in his arms, even as the ground began shaking hard under their feet. It just wasn't easy for her when he was right on her. He braced himself and then threw her towards the wall again. It was better if he just knocked her out again. 

Suddenly, someone big was there to catch her this time, wrapping g his around her as she nearly collided with the wall. 

Looking up with wide eyes, she saw that it was Raphael. 

"Take a breather, Skye. I got this." Raphael growled now moving towards Ward.

Ward glared at Raphael as the big guy walked towards him, seeing Skye bending over to just what was told of her. He just shifted into a stance. "Oh, I can't wait to kill you. I think you might have broken a rib from kicking me the last time." He said darkly. 

"Good." Raphael growled before charging at him. 

The difference between fighting Skye or May or even Coulson and the big Turtle, fighting them was easy. Fighting Raphael, yeah. Ward learned very fast that that was hard. 

He got the proof of it when he tried punching the Turtle in the side, only to hiss as he felt his knuckles crack under biological armor. 

Raphael just huffed before he took his turn to punching Ward and sent the guy flying through the air only to crash down on a street. And then he had to put up his guard again when Shredder of all people came at him and sent him flying into a wall. 

"You never learn. I always win." Shredder growled before kicking out as Splinter came at him and he sent him flying. 

"Dad! Raph! Oof!" Leonardo yelled out as he was slammed to the ground by the Warthog and it seemed the Rhino had came back and he charged into both Donatello and Michaelangelo. They were all pinned. 

They were all in trouble. 

"Shit." Skye said even as Shredder started to raise a foot to slam down right on Raphael. She gritted her teeth and started to use her powers. 

When suddenly something slammed into Shredder, knocking him sideways. And that something, something red, white and blue whipped back to where it had come from. 

"What?!" Shredder growled before turning to see where it had come from only to have something bright and white slam into him next. A blast of something. 

Something glowing red went slamming into Foot soldiers next to get them away from April. Several trash cans actually. 

Ward groaned as he started to climb to his feet and he glanced over at his gun he had dropped. He scowled and reached for it only to have someone's heeled boot step on it, stopping on it. He immediately looked up and his eyes widened. 

"Hi, Ward." Natasha Romanov said smiling acidly before she lashed out and kicked him in the face. 

"Looks like we're missing some kind of party. And you didn't even invite us. How rude." Came the Crimson and golden armored man as he landed right beside Captain America. 

Skye felt relief wash over her as she saw the entire team of Avengers appear like the heroes they were.


	8. The Avengers Vs The Shredder and The Foot

"So you must be the Shredder." Captain America said as he hook his shield back to his arm and stood beside Ironman. 

Shredder growled as he faced off the team of heroes. He even shot a look over towards Rocksteady and Bebop as they got to their feet and looked around with alarm. 

Turning back to them, he pointed at the turtles as they stood together, looking pretty alarmed about seeing the Avengers up close and personal. "They belong to me. They were created for my purpose. Do it and I will leave this city alone." He growled from his mask. 

"And move into another city to terrorize, not a chance. You're not taking them. They are now under our protection from you." Captain America said narrowing his eyes at the man in heavy armor. 

"Then I will take them by force. Hai!" Shredder suddenly snapped. 

There was several sounds of feet before everyone looked around the roof tops and stiffened to see so many Foot Soldiers appearing. There so any of them. Maybe a hundred of them. 

"Well, this just got interesting. He has quite the club now." Ironman had said as he looked around at their army of Foot.

"Looks like fun to me. I still get Ward. Clint, he tries to shoot me, take out his hand." Black Widow said as she faced Ward as he stood up and glared at her. 

-"You got it, Nat."- Said the unseen Hawkeye from where ever he was hiding in the roof top.

Captain America glanced over at Falcon and War Machine. "Get them from above, guys. Scarlet Witch, you and two of the turtles take the Rhino. Vision, how about you team up with the other two to taking out the pig. Ironman, you and me are going to play with the big guy." He said as he looked directly at Shredder. 

"Wha-?!" Michaelangelo yelped in surprise, even as the other brothers looked startled.

The Avengers all looked at the Turtles, some looking surprised they could talk, the others not. 

"They're your enemies. We are your back up. Not the other way around. We're here to help you." Captain America said smiling crookedly at them. "After we beat them back, we can talk. But right now, let's get to it." 

The Turtles glanced at one another before they all grinned and nodded. 

"Raph, Mikey, you're with The Scarlet Witch. Donny, you and I help the guy called Vison. Let's do this!" Leonardo said pulling raising his blades.

"Cowabunga, dude!" Michaelangelo cheered as he began spinning his Nunchuku and charged right with Raphael at Rocksteady, The Scarlet Witch right with them, her glowing hands spinning and she sent blasts flying at him, knocking him back away from his allies. 

Leonardo and Donatello charged with Vision flying at Bebop, who backed away but growled at them. 

Captain America and Ironman just charged at Shredder, shield flying and blasts soaring from armored hands. They were not the only ones to attack Shredder, who put up his guard.

A whip like tail snapped out with a crack and caught the evil tyrant around the shoulder to throw him off so that the Captain could ram him and send him back. I it was enough for Splinter to dive in and begin hitting him from behind, sending him towards Ironman so he could get a hit in. 

However, Shredder managed to block the hits and send his own directly into Ironman ' s armored face before kicking out at Captain America who barely had time to put up the shield to protect himself. 

It was a powerhouse kick and did send the Captain sliding back a little

 

Black Widow and Ward were circling each other, glaring at one another. They were definitely sizing each other up as they continued to circle. 

"The infamous Black Widow. I think it's time to squash you for good." Ward said coldly as he began removing his jacket. 

Black Widow just smiled coldly back at him as she shifted into a stance. "You're welcomed to try, Ward." She told him. 

Ward just sneered at her before charging at her to begin the deadly dance with her. And he was going to go all out on this one. He had no problem killing her. 

"Wha-hoo!" Michaelangelo cheered as he attacked Rocksteady, swinging his Nunchuku at him, only for him to dodge, right into Raphael ' s fist, which he began delivering. 

When glowing objects came flying at the two, the big Turtle moved so that Scarlet Witch could deliver her own blows to the powerful being. He even flipped up into the air as a glowing dumpster came flying at them and landed heavily on his feet as the Rhino was slammed I to a building, breaking brick and stone. 

"Not bad!" Scarlet Witch yelled to him as she waved her arms and sent more debries flying at Foot Soldiers as they came running to help Rocksteady. 

It didn't help that a rain of arrows came whizzing through the air and sliced them down either. 

"Heh! Ya ain't seen nothing yet! Mikey! Shell slam!" Raphael yelled to his younger brother. 

Michaelangelo laughed before he turned around right with his brother and both of them jumped back hard and slammed into Rocksteady, sandwiched him right between them. 

Rocksteady ooof'd before going down. 

The Scarlet Witch winced but laughed softly as she placed her hands on her waist and nodded an improval. "Nice touch. If he's smart, he won't get back up." She paused when the Rhino started to get back up. She shook her head. "Nope. He is not smart." She said before her hands started to glow. She waved them around before sending a blast of energy right into him, sending him flying across the road. 

With Bebop, he wasn't having much luck either. 

In between dodging swords and a bostaff, Vision landed a nice hit with a flying kick to him before he turned with a jerk and blasted him his Infinity stone in his forehead that sent him, too, flying into another building. 

Where Skye sat watching everything, she was amazed at what she was seeing. So many heroes in one fight, fighting the bad guys. She couldn't help but smile as she just sat there, shaking her head. 

"Skye!" April called as she hurried over to her and bent down beside her. "Can you believe this?! This is amazing!" 

Skye nodded before starting to rise, pausing as April moved in to help her. "Thanks. I'm still really dizzy. And I definitely exerted myself with another fight with Ward." She said a little breathlessly as she stood up. She looked around before smiling when she suddenly saw a new group had arrived. 

Coulson and her team. 

"Coulson." Skye said in relief and even made eye contact with him. She smiled when he did, looking relieved. "Thank god." 

Shredder had had enough. He didn't want to admit it but he did. He was fed up. He knew they were out numbered at this point and out powered. 

So yelling to his Foot to retreat, he kicked off away from Captain America, Ironman and Splinter, growling. "We will leave but do not mistake this fight is over." He growled as he turned and started to retreat into the shadows. 

"Ffft. Yeah, you better run, Shred-head." Raphael growled as he found himself just standing there with his brothers. 

"Hah! You got your ass beat, Dude!" Michaelangelo had to add his jibe. 

Immediately Shredder halted and turned his head, growling at them and even receiving growls in returned. He raised arm in front of himself and the blades he had in his armor snapped out loudly. 

"Walk away, Shredder. We will get you next time but for now, get out of here." Ironman spike up as he landed beside Captain America. 

Shredder merely growled, his hidden eyes just glaring at the Turtles, who looked ready for another round. "I leave now." He growled before suddenly spinning the other way too fast for anyone to realize what he was doing and flung the blades towards April. 

"NO!" Leonardo yelled, realizing what Shredder was up to and even started to step forward. 

Suddenly there was whizzes as arrows came out of nowhere, hitting all but one blade out of the air as Hawkeye had shot at them, knocking them away. 

But the one blade was barely knocked and sent it in another direction, only a hair length from its target. 

And it slammed right into the center of Skye ' s chest, making her gasp as she staggered back against the wall, taking April with her to the ground. 

"Skye!" Lincoln yelled from where he stood with the other startled Agents. And not so surprisingly, Ward had yelled too as he had halted in his fight with Black Widow, who had halted in her own surprise. 

Skye stood there for only a second, the ground rumbling before she slid to the ground, bleeding heavily. 

There were shouts of shock and anger. Captain America was barking orders and even all of the Avengers started shooting blasts and bullets after Shredder who quickly retreated into the shadows. 

It was like slow motion for Skye as she laid on the ground, gasping in pain. April was right above her and even Coulson as he raced over.

There were shouts as nearly everyone crowded around her, only to have to back away as Captain America pushed past everyone else. He was down on his knees, looking at the injury with a grim look. He was saying something but it was blurred. 

"We have to get her to the hospital now or she isn't going to make it!" Captain America yelled before looking at Coulson. "I'm sorry, Coulson. But she might not......!" He was saying. 

Coulson looked pained as he clutched onto Skye. He swore and shook his head. "Dammit. Skye, don't do this to us again!" He said painfully. 

"Wait! The mutagen!" Donatello suddenly yelled looking wildly at his arms before he looked right at Raphael ' s arm. "It worked for Dad and obviously Shredder! He's still alive so he must have had some! Raph! Your arm!" 

Raphael quickly looked down at his arm before he reached up and yanked the torn shirt off of it. He immediately shoved past everyone, despite the shouts of protests as he wiped his own blood all over his hand and dropped down heavily down to his knee over Skye. 

Without a word and ignoring the shouts, he wiped his blood all over Skye ' s injuries and even inside, despite her scream of pain. He was shouted at but he ignored it all as he made sure his blood got inside of Skye ' s, only then he backed away. 

It all went black for Skye after that.


	9. A New Alliance

Skye didn't know how it was possible but she was alive. She learned that when she woke up from her dream less state. She had no idea where she was. All she knew as she opened her eyes, she saw a white ceiling.

Frowning, she blinked away her tiredness before looking around the room she was in. She saw medical machines, heart monitor, a chair where a sleeping Coulson was. 

It couldn't be helped. She smiled seeing him. 

She must have been in the hospital. She couldn't see her any where else. She remembered what happened. She had been hit by a very hard and sharp blade flung by Shredder. She remembered the pain. It had pierced her in the chest, sank deep. She had felt it knock her head. 

So how in the hell was she still alive? 

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Skye blinked and looked over at the door and she saw May, standing there with her arms folded but she was smiling and looking relieved. 

And hearing her voice, Coulson jerked awake and looked around before hurrying to stand to see Skye awake. He walked over to her side and touched her hand. 

"Skye. Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. 

Skye grimaced as she touched her chest and felt the hospital gown she was wearing. She still hurt but it was dulled. Like she was healing fine. An injury like that should have hurt a lot worse than she thought. Months of recovery. But instead, she just ached. "How long was I out?" She asked worriedly. 

May and Coulson glanced at one another, both raising their eyebrows. "Two days." He said and nodded when Skye looked at him in shock. "Whatever is in the Turtles' blood saved your life, Skye. They saved your life. The mutangen worked pretty fast once it was near the injury. Sealed up the injury slowly but faster than it would naturally. Even replenished the blood you lost. Honestly, it's kind of a miracle. Once we got you here to the hospital, the doctor who operated on you took one at you and said you should have died. The Turtle, Raphael saved your life by sharing what was in his blood." He explained. 

Skye was amazed but very grateful. She definitely owed Raphael and his brothers her thanks. "So what happened after I went out? Did the Turtles go back to the......uh-oh." She paused when Coulson grimaced. "I know that look. What happened? Are they okay?" 

Coulson made a sound like he k ew she was going to be happy. And May rolled her eyes. 

"Told you she was going to be mad, Phil. The Avengers took them into custody under Phil ' s unders. They're in a containment cell at Avenger Tower." May said impatiently. 

Skye ' s eyes widened and the whole room suddenly shook violently. "What?! Coulson!" She said now sitting up quickly, only to wince and fall back even as Coulson tried to stop her. 

"Skye, don't try and get out of bed. It's just for a little while. We just want to....." 

"No!" Skye said now glaring. She pointed at him ignoring her aches and pain as she began making herself sit up. "You promised them, Coulson, that that wouldn't happen. That they wouldn't be tested or experimented on." 

"They're not being experimented on. Yes, we do want to run tests but it's because of the mutagen that they put into you....." Coulson was saying.

Skye gave him a long look that made even him shut up. "Coulson, they saved my life, twice. The first time it was because Ward was going to take me when he first attacked them. And when Shredder threw a blade into my chest. You locked them up for it." She said seriously. "What do you think might be going through their mind?" 

There was a long pause as Coulson grimaced before he sighed and relaxed himself. He slowly nodded. "All right. When I am done here, I will go let them out." He promised. 

"I want to see them, Coulson. When can I get out of here?" Skye said blankly. 

May answered before Coulson could get a word out. "I will get the release papers." She said as she turned away to leave. 

"May!" Coulson scolded. 

Turning around and raising her eyebrow at him as she sent a pointed look at Skye, who was looking a little dark right now. "You really want to try and stop her from leaving, Phil?" She asked before nodding when he grimaced and gave Skye a glance. "Ye-ah. That's what I thought. You're the boss, Phil. You give the orders. But hell hath no fury than a woman pissed off. The Turtles saved her life twice. We owe them their freedom. And if they don't want to be in that cell, then they won't be. Because like it or not, Skye will break it to get them out. Stark made or not. And not even Ironman will be able to stop her. So do Stark a favor and open the door before he starts bitching about one of our team breaking his stuff." She said sort fully before she turned away and left. 

Coulson grimaced again before sighing and chuckling as he looked at Skye who was still scowling. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. 

Skye shook her head as she began pulling off the wires connected to her and even the IV she had. She paused as Coulson grabbed some gauze and medical tape to wrap around the protrusion in her arm. "It's not me you have to say sorry to, Cee. " She stated firmly. 

Coulson sighed as he helped her get ready before helping her out of the bed. "Your clothes are in the closet. Do you need help getting dressed?" He asked and immediately regretted it. 

"And you seeing my naked butt? No. I'm actually feeling better. I really do feel stronger than I thought I would. I think the mutagen is still working it's magic." Skye said as she touched her chest. 

Coulson nodded as he started for the door, pausing as he looked at her. "Skye, before you ask. No. We didn't get Ward. He escaped while we were taking care of you. He wasn't any more happier than we were when you got hurt. If anything, Shredder might have made another enemy by hurting you." He said to her. 

Skye did pause to think about it. She had been wondering about Ward. But in truth, she didn't care. She still hated him. "If Ward knows what's good for him, he will get the hell out of New York. He is still the enemy. Even if he pissed off. The enemy of my enemy is still my enemy in this case." She said darkly.

Coulson just nodded. "If it helps any, he did get his ass beat by Natasha Romanov. The last time I saw him, it looked like she gave him some good bruises to match his ego." He said smiling. 

Skye couldn't help but smile and nodded in satisfaction.

It wasn't too long after that Skye was released. She went through a check up and even the doctor was baffled by her speedy recovery. He wanted her to stay longer to run some tests but even Coulson wouldn't hear of that. 

If tests needed to be run, it would be FritzSimmons running them, not someone who wouldn't know what to look for, nor was trysted. 

Once they were done there, it was to Avengers Tower they went to. 

Skye did ask about April and Casey and Coulson admitted that they, too, had been taken into custody, due to the fact that April made such a fuss about the Turtles and even Splinter being taken into custody like this. 

So they were both practically in Avenger jail right at the moment. 

That is, until Skye arrived with Coulson and May. 

And did she give quite the lecture to the Avengers, which did have most of them baffled and some amused. Amused being Bruce Banner as he watched Tony Stark and Steve Rogers get the dressing down that the young Inhuman could give them. 

They both looked sheepish as Skye finished yelling at them. 

"Told you she was going to pissed when she found out." Natasha said smirking from where she had been standing. She had gotten a lecture just like everyone else but she didn't react, knowing fully well that they all deserved it. 

"They're a bunch of mutated animals! They're not human!" Stark tried to say but winced when Skye turned a dark look on him. 

"They're sentient! They have feelings too! And the way you treated them, I won't be surprised if they never trust you again!" Skye snapped as she shoved past them towards the containment area where she had learned the Turtles were.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Steve asked frowning. 

Skye ignored him as she shoved past he doors and looked right at the five mutant animals inside a glass cell with a good amount of sleeping bags all over the floor. 

There was a few cracks in the glass, proving that the Turtles had been less than happy of being in the cell. But they sure perked up when they saw Skye. 

"Do not even......" Tony started to say. 

"She is going to do it, Stark. And if you try stopping her, you're going to regret it. They are coming out whether you want them to or not." Wanda Maximoff said as she followed Skye over to the containment cell holding the five. She recieved a look from the other empowered girl but she smiled at her as she reached over and pushed a button that one up the cell. 

Smiling back, Skye turned towards the Turtles and the rat as they stood to face her. "Guys, I am so sorry. They made a mistake." She said apologetically. 

"Forget that. We kinda talked about it and we ynderstand. Are you okay?" Raphael asked as he looked her over. 

Skye nodded as she pressed a hand to her chest. "Yeah. And I really thank you, Raph. You saved my life. And Donny, without your quick thinking, I'd be a goner. So thank you. And I am so sorry that your trust was broken. But you're free to go home." 

"Actually, they're not." 

Skye blinked and turned to see an aggravated April enter the room with who she recognized as Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's fiancee behind her. 

"What do you mean, April?" Leonardo asked as he and his brothers stepped out of the container cell with Splinter. 

April shook her head as she scowled at the Avengers but then looked at he brothers. "Vernon went down in your sewers. It's trashed. The Foot left their mark. But they destroyed everything. Practically bombed it. Looks like Shredder wasn't too happy that he didn't get again." She told them in irritation. 

The brothers growled or groaned, throwing their hands up in the air and even Splinter just sighed, shaking his head.

"Ugh, great. Looks like we're just gonna have to find a new spot where they won't find us again." Raphael growled.

Skye made a face as she shared a glance with Coulson, who looked directly at Tony. 

Tony took one look at him and shook his head as he held up his hands. "Uh-uh. Take a look at these guys. They are big. Like Thor big. Hulk big. As if we don't have enough room for everyone else. And especially not four huge turtles." He stated. 

"Oh, like we wanted to stay here anyway." Raphael growled giving him a look. 

"Yeah, no kidding. Don't get us wrong, we are always up on roof tops and all but after that fall off a skyscraper a year ago, we don't like being so high. And this is a bit high." Donatello said taking off his glasses to clean them again. 

"Then they can come to Avengers Mansion." Steve Rogers spoke up folding his arms as he looked right at the four and their father. "It's right outside the city, lots of open space, no one to see you but Avengers and Avengers candidates. You won't be far from your friend and if you want to keep doing your Vigilante thing, we won't stop you." 

That had everyone shutting up and looking surprised. The Turtles looking the most surprised as they looked at him. 

"Really?" Michaelangelo asked already excited. 

Steve Rogers nodded now smiling. "Yeah. We owe you an apology for locking you up. We.....we were just concerned about the situation. With Skye getting hurt and you sharing your blood with her so to help her. We didn't understand it. We were just too worried about Skye and the mutagen. We didn't know what it was going to do. We should have at least put a little trust in you and waited to see what would happen. So.....to try and make it up, we will give you a new home. And if you want your old one fixed, Stark can make the repairs." He stated. 

Tony choked and looked right at him. "What?"

"Tony, you're not fooling anyone. You were thinking about it." Wanda said smirking at him. "Enforcing the sewers and all." 

Tony scowled and everyone laughed. 

The four brothers looked at one another and then their father. They all seemed to have a silent conversation with one another before it was Leonardo who stepped towards Steve and offered his three fingered hand. 

"It's a deal. But no tests, unless we say so. No experiments, no locking us up. If you want information on the mutagen, we will let you at least test that." 

"Oh! And pizza night every night!" Michaelangelo cheered. 

They recieved blank looks from everyone but April who snickered. 

"You guys eat pizza?" Tony asked raising his eyebrows. 

"Doesn't everybody?" All four brothers piped up at the same time. 

It couldn't be helped but everyone laughed and shook their heads.

Raphael looked over at Skye. "You sticking around?" He asked her. 

Skye smiled but looked over at Coulson for the answer. And he nodded. "We are. Because like it or not, Ward is more than likely still after you and if he's not, The Foot is. If Hydra sent Ward here to get you, then they want the mutagen. And they are more than likely not going to stop until they get it." He spoke up. 

"Good we still have a lot of catching up to do, Phil. You are in so much trouble." Pepper said pointing at him. 

Coulson grimaced but smiled at the same time. "Sorry. It couldn't be helped at the time. We did have a lot going on." He said shrugging. 

"You're still in trouble for not at least giving us a hint." Natasha said pointing at him but smiling. 

Skye looked at Raphael and his brothers. "Looks like I will be around a little longer." She said folding her arms. 

"Good. Cause I still want to see if you can walk the talk about kicking my ass. When you're feeling better, 'course." Raphael said grinning at her, hinting at her about their conversation before. 

Grinning back, Skye nodded before holding out a fist towards him. "You're on, big guy." She said and grinned even more when he bumped her fist with her own. Everyone just smiled.


End file.
